Extrañas Coincidencias
by Mai-Ojitos-Hiwatari
Summary: No lo niegues Rei... lo hiciste por que Brooklyn te engaño conmigo, solo para vengarte... Te equivocas... yo lo amo. YAOI KAIxREI y si también YURIYxBRYAN
1. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

"**Extrañas Coincidencias"**

**Genero: **Yaoi

**Parejas:** PRINCIPAL KAI x REI

YURIY x BRYAN

BROOKLYN x REI

MARIAM x BROOKLYN

MARIAM x KAI

**- abc - **Diálogos

**ABC **Gritos

"……" pensamientos

**(…..) **Alguna intromisión mía.

Perdonen ustedes las faltas de ortografía o incoherencias que en este capitulo se pudieran presentar pero lo medio lo revise y según yo hay va pero ya ven que no falta, si no de antemano una disculpa UU.

No, ni Beyblade y por desgracia ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**CAPITULO 1**

"**¿Quieres ser mi esposa?"**

Entro muy despacio en su habitación, cuidando de no hacer ruido para que nadie se percatara de su presencia, no quería que lo vieran en ese estado, cerro con cuidado la puerta recargándose en ella para finalmente dejarse caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada y varios mechones de su cabello cubriéndole la cara, ocultándola, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración pausada, lo intentaba, intentaba no quebrarse por la situación que ante sus ojos se había presentado. Encogió sus pies abrazándolos y escondiendo aun más su rostro, meneándose ligeramente hacia enfrente y hacia atrás como si con eso consiguiera que aquello hubiera sido solo un producto de su imaginación, una cruel broma que su mente le había jugado, pero no podía… no podía evadir la realidad… no podía apartar esa imagen de su mente, esa imagen donde estaba él, la persona a quien le había entregado su confianza y su corazón y que sin más lo había traicionado con una de las personas que mas quería…

Después de estar varios minutos en la misma posición escucho como llamaban a su puerta más no contesto así que volvieron a insistir.

- ¿Rei?... ¿estas ahí? – escuchó aquella voz que reconoció a la perfección, espero un momento más, como meditando si abrir o no, hasta que decidido se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto con voz casi inaudible, mantenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada lo suficiente para que sus ojos quedaran ocultos entre sus negros cabellos.

-¿Rei que te paso, estas bien? – pregunto un tanto alarmada al ver a su hermano de ese modo, se preguntaba que podría haberle ocurrido para que estuviera así. Se hizo aún lado indicándole que pasara, camino hasta su cama y se sentó en ella seguido de su hermana. Un gran silencio inundó la habitación pero ella espero paciente a que comenzara a hablar.

- Mao… - hablo por fin, pero aún sin levantar el rostro - … los vi… - levanto finalmente la cabeza viéndola directamente a los ojos, con la mirada vidriosa y es que sentía que no contendría más las lagrimas que desde hace un rato amenazaban con salir.

- ¿a quienes? –

- a Brooklyn y Mariam… lo estaba besando mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente… se estaban besando – soltó finalmente apretando sus puños y sus ojos no pudiendo evitar que las lagrimas empezaran a salir.

- ¡¿Qué?! – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, simplemente tenía que ser un error por que simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza que Mariam se hubiera esta besando con el novio de su propio hermano, pero en que rayos estaba pensando. Abrazo a Rei mientras este se desahogaba abrazándola también, no sabía que decirle… que se puede decir en estos casos si ella estaba tan sorprendida por semejante afirmación, si a ella misma le dolió haberse enterado no podía imaginarse como se sentía Rei.

_DOS años DESPUÉS_

- ¿en que piensas kai? – pregunto un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos azules sentándose a su lado ya que llevaba un buen rato sin hablar.

- … - solo volteo a verlo ocultando a la perfección la sorpresa que le había causado debido a que desde hace unos momentos se había perdido en sus pensamientos, volvió su mirada a la televisión que estaba frente a ellos, siempre era así Su pelirrojo amigo y su "molesto novio pelilavanda" como solía llamar a su otro amigo se la pasaban metidos en su casa, bueno a veces se turnaban pero la mayoría de veces era en su casa, haciendo cualquier cosa y en este caso a Yuriy se le había ocurrido ver películas para varear.

- ¿en Mariam tal vez? – volvió a preguntar estando seguro de que le había atinado y se lo confirmo la expresión de su amigo quien solo dio un gran suspiro al verse descubierto

- lo eh estado pensando… y voy a pedirle que se case conmigo – dijo tranquilamente y a lo que el otro solo se quedo viéndolo seriamente por que la verdad no sabía si felicitarlo o no… la razón muy simple existían cosas que le hacían dudar de que la quisiera lo suficiente como para querer pasar el "resto de su vida" con ella.

-vaya entonces realmente la quieres… por que debo admitirlo un año es mucho mas de lo que has durado con cualquiera – y era cierto conocía muy bien a su amigo, había estado con muchas personas y con todas no duraba mas que 3 o 4 meses con ella y tal vez eso era decir mucho y con Mariam parecía haber tenido una mayor estabilidad, bueno y es que para haber durado tanto y para que ahora le dijera que se quería casar con ella pues si que era extraño y solo podía pensar en 2 opciones; una que solo lo hiciera por que eso de el amor siempre le había dado lo mismo, nunca lo había visto enamorado realmente y al haber estado probando con varias personas sin mucho éxito Mariam parecería ser lo que mas se le acercase y segunda que realmente la quisiera. Sinceramente se inclinaba más por la primera.

- pues… ella es muy agradable, le eh tomado mucho cariño… siempre me dice que me ama pero no es lo que la hace un tanto diferente, después de todo la mayoría de personas con las que eh salido me dicen eso, con ella paso siempre buenos momentos y siempre me dice que le gustaría pasar el resto de su vida con migo y pensándolo bien no creo que sería tan malo –

- Pues no se Kai algo así no deberías tomarlo tan a la ligera si no la amas realmente – pero no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por el de cabello bicolor.

- Yuriy sabes bien que no creo en eso, no creo en el amor a primera vista, ni en el amor eterno hasta que la muerte no separe ni en ninguna cosa relacionada con eso – dijo fastidiado, adiaba hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

- pero tu dijiste que Bryan y yo – pero una vez más no lo dejaron terminar.

- si Yuriy pero estamos hablando de ti y de Kuznetsov ustedes son una gran excepción –

- ... pee… - y antes de que el otro intentara decir algo volvió a hablar.

- pero eso no significa que se aplique a mi – aunque era cierto él había visto a su amigo como estaba antes de que Bryan le dijera lo que sentía por él, nunca lo había visto así había escuchado muchas veces de los "clásicos ataques de enamoramiento" y los cambios que a tu personalidad pueden traer pero si eso era cierto vaya que a Yuriy le había pegado fuerte el amor por Bryan y no dudaba que él correspondiera de igual modo al pelirrojo, pero como lo dijo antes ellos eran una excepción ya que no eran las personas mas normales que conocía, él tampoco, pero no nunca lo había sentido jamás en su vida se había enamorado de nadie y no creía hacerlo nunca.

- ¿que están hablando de mi? – dijo entrando en la habitación captando inmediatamente la mirada de los dos chicos, llegando hasta la cama donde estaban sentados inclinándose para darle un pequeño beso a Yuriy en los labios y luego irse a sentar a un pequeño sillón quedando enfrente de ellos.

- Kai me estaba diciendo que quiere casarse – y no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa que el otro no pudo evitar poner al haber escuchado eso.

- vaya eso si que es una novedad… ¿con Mariam? –

- pues con quien más – contesto fastidiado por la pregunta, a su parecer tan tonta.

- uy perdón y yo que creí que casarte sería la solución a tu mal humor – dijo a lo cual solo recibió una fría mirada por parte del otro – pero ¿estas seguro? –

- si papá ya le dije a mamá que estoy seguro – dijo arto de que siguieran con lo mismo, estaba bien que se preocuparan por él pero no dijo nada que no fuera normal o si? Y estaba decidido, mañana mismo le pediría a Mariam que fuera su esposa.

Y así fue al dia siguiente había quedado de comer, pasaban un rato tranquilo mientras ella como siempre le contaba todo lo que había hecho en los días que no se habían visto.

- … ah y también acompañe a mi hermano Rei por el material que necesitaba, él primero se negó pero yo le dije que lo haría con gusto hemos tenido malos momentos y nos hemos distanciado un poco así que me gusta aprovechar los ratos que puedo estar con él - Kai solo la miraba escuchándola con atención, esperando pacientemente a que terminara de hablar para decirle lo que tenía pensado.

- Mariam eh estado pensándolo seriamente y si aceptaras me gustaría que fueras mi esposa – dijo simplemente, después de todo no pensaba ni mas remotamente hacerle una declaración romántica ni ninguna cosa así.

- ¡Kai claro que si me encantaría! – dijo dejando ver la gran felicidad que aquellas palabras dichas por su novio le causaba, cuanto había soñado con que Kai le propusiera matrimonio, desde la primera vez que lo vio se había enamorado perdidamente de él y que decir de cuando le pidió que fuera su novia y ahora le parecía un sueño, ella sabía que kai no era del tipo romántico pero eso no le importaba, no le importaba que su proposición hubiera carecido por completo de romanticismo porque la sola idea de ser su esposa le sobraba y bastaba, se levanto ligeramente de la silla para besarlo a lo que kai correspondió igualmente.

- ¿cuando te parecería bien? –le pregunto sabiendo que ella querría una gran celebración y aunque la idea no le gustaba mucho la dejaría escoger la forma en que fuera.

- pues no lo se, los preparativos mmm yo creo que estaría bien en unos 3 o 4 meses – dijo ya que en realidad no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo estaría bien.

- que sea en 6 meses para que lo prepares todo bien – si ese sería tiempo suficiente de todas formas a él no le urgía bien se podría hacer las cosas con calma y conociéndola ese lapso estaría bien – Esta misma semana iré a hablar con tus padres –

- si ¿Qué te parece este viernes en la noche? - se sentía tan feliz y definitivamente no podía ocultarlo.

- bien este viernes será – ni modo tenía que pasar por eso, no le agradaba mucho la idea pero ya que, él no conocía bien a sus futuros suegros, de hecho nunca habían sido presentados pero por como Mariam se expresaba de ello parecían ser personas agradables solo esperaba no tener "problemas" con la familia política.

Llego a su casa muy contenta, su hermana que estaba en la sala se percato inmediatamente de su presencia y al verla tan feliz como nunca creyó verla le pregunto inmediatamente a que se debía tanta felicidad.

- ¿Mariam ahora por que bienes tan feliz? –

- por que – dijo sentándose al lado de ella – Kai me propuso matrimonio –dijo de lo mas feliz.

- ¿enserio? Pues muchas felicidades – le dijo abrazándola a lo que la otra correspondió igualmente – me da gusto, además pues lo que sea de cada quien Kai esta muuuy bien – dijo deshaciendo el abrazó y vaya que lo sabía bien ya que aunque solo lo vio en una ocasión de lejos pues se veía bastante bien.

- si lo se – contesto con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿que ocurre, porque están tan felices? – pregunto un chico de largos cabellos negros.

- Rei me voy a casar – dijo feliz al tiempo que se levantaba y le daba también un fuerte abrazo, no podía contener toda la emoción que sentía.

- ¿te vas a casar?... ¿pero con quien? – lo habían tomado por sorpresa no sabía siquiera que Mariam tuviera novio y ahora le decía que se casaría, aunque había una buena razón para que no estuviera enterado, desde hace algún tiempo, más específicamente desde "aquello" se había distanciado notablemente, su relación no era la misma aunque apenas hace poco las cosas parecía mejorar.

- ya lo conocerás, este viernes vendrá a hablar con mis papás su nombre es kai Hiwatari – pues bien sería bueno conocer a su futuro cuñado.

- y bien… ¿Cuándo es la boda? – pregunto el chico de ojos azules.

- en 6 meses el viernes iré a hablar con sus padres –

- y ya le dijiste a los tuyos –

-si les dio gusto ya que dijeron que estaba bien aunque les pareció muy ponto -

-pues considerando que solo tienes 22 años pues tal vez –

- ¿no se supone que para el amor la edad no importa? – ironizo sin prestarle mayor importancia al asunto, a lo que Yuri solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

- si y tampoco para las malas decisiones – contesto sin poder evitar su comentario, no es que tuviera algo en contra de Mariam, pero no le parecía correcto que se casara así por que si, que claro podría llegar a amarla mucho pero también se podría llegar a arrepentir mucho en un futuro tal vez no muy lejano.

- Mira Yuriy no estoy de humor par tus sermones –

- en primera no es sermón, es la verdad… y en segunda nunca estas de humor- dijo ganándose una mirada asesina, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

- lo que me faltaba otro Kuznetsov –

- si pero bien que lo quieres así que no lo niegues –

- ¬¬ - bien no había contestación ante eso… de acuerdo tal vez lo quería un poco… bien si era uno de sus mejores amigo pero eso no le quitaba lo exasperante que podía llegar a ser.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y el tan esperado día había llegado, así es ya era viernes y mas o menos como eso de las 7 de la noche ya todos estaban listos en la casa de la familia Kon para recibir a futuro miembro de la familia y si había obligado a Mao y Rei a estar presentes, no es que no se sintieran felices por su hermana o que no la apoyaran, pero esas reuniones y ese tipo de cosas no mas no se les daba, tal vez por eso ellos dos siempre se llevaron mejor, Mariam era tan diferente a ellos. Sonó el timbre y Mariam fue rápidamente a abrir encontrándose con la figura de su novio.

- pasa – le dijo dirigiéndolo al la sala donde ya se encontraban todos – miren les presento a kai mi futuro esposo, Kai ellos son mis padres – dijo a lo que Kai saludo educadamente.

- mucho gusto Kai – recibió como contestación de ambos.

- igualmente –

- ella es mi hermana Mao – quien lo saludo igualmente de la mano.

- y mi hermano menor Rei –

- hola –dijo Rei con regalándole una de sus calidas sonrisas.

- hola – contesto dándole del mismo modo la mano, lo observo breves segundos… ¿parecía un gato? Uno muy curioso… a decir verdad también la pelirosa y si ella no se parecía casi a Mariam su hermano menos, no supo porque presto tanta atención a eso y la única respuesta que encontró fue que le pareció curioso el hecho.

- bien tomen asiento – dijo el señor Kon logrando sacar a Kai de sus extrañas divagaciones, como a él le parecieron.

**Continuara…**

Bien ahí esta el primer capitulo espero les aya gustado, les agradezco mucho a quien leyera estoy, si ya desde cuando lo andaba escribiendo y apenas pude acabar este capitulo, sobre lo que paso con Brooklyn, Mariam y Rei se ira contando conforme avance la historia.

Por favor no olviden dejar un Review ya que para mi es realmente importante su opinión o mándenme un mensaje a **bakura(punto)17(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com **


	2. Conociendo a la familia politica

Muchísimas gracias a quienes estén leyendo este nuevo capitulo y una gran disculpa de verdad por la tardanza TT pero no se me ocurría nada, pero ya por fin aquí esta.

Quiero mandarle un gran saludo a mi tocaya **Mai Maxwell,**muchas gracias por tus saludos estoy bien gracias, ya vez acá con esta nueva historia que me da mucho gusto te haya gustado nn, espero que te encuentre muy bien cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por tu comentario me hizo muy feliz saber de ti.

Y muchas, muchas gracias a:

**Ainariel.14**

**Bojik Ivanov**

**Yamisuzaku**

**Dizzari**

**Luz Maria**

De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios nn, espero que no me falte nadie y si es así una gran disculpa de ante mano. Bueno sin nada más que agregar los dejo con el capitulo.

**- abc - **Diálogos

**ABC **Gritos

"_**abc**__"_ pensamientos

**(…..) **Alguna intromisión mía.

Perdonen ustedes las faltas de ortografía o incoherencias que en este capitulo se pudieran presentar pero lo medio lo revise y según yo hay va pero ya ven que no falta, si no de antemano una disculpa UU.

No, ni Beyblade y por desgracia ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**CAPITULO 2**

"**Conociendo a la familia política"**

"_No puedo creer que se me haya hecho tan tarde" _pensaba un exasperado bicolor mientras conducía hacia la casa de su futura esposa _"nunca pensé que la junta se extendería tanto"_, y como no estarlo si además de que el siempre procuraba ser muy puntual (por lo menos en esta historia si lo era) y ya llevaba casi una hora de retraso, solo de imaginarse todo lo que su novia le diría en cuanto cruzara la puerta de su casa… ya casi podía escucharla UU. Él había quedado de pasar por ella para ir a ver lo de las invitaciones y decoraciones para la boda, pero eso no le era tan molesto, lo que no le había parecido del todo bien es que sus futuros suegros habían insistido en que se hiciera una fiesta de compromiso y eso definitivamente no estaba dentro de sus planes ya que el desde el principio había pensado en algo sencillo pero como había dicho antes dejaría que ella eligiera… ¿pero una fiesta de compromiso? Tal vez eso si era algo exagerado, desde su punto de vista.

Por fin había llegado, se paro en frente de la puerta y después de dar un largo suspiro toco el timbre, espero unos minutos pero nadie salio, volvió a tocar pero seguían sin responder _"¿estará tan enojada que no me querrá abrir?"_ pero antes de decidir si irse o insistir, la puerta fue abierta bruscamente.

Estaba profundamente dormido, hasta que a lo lejos escucho lo que parecía ser el timbre de su casa… _" ¿Por qué nadie abrirá?"_ pensó mientras escondía la cabeza en su almohada intentando volver a dormir cuando un recuerdo llego a él de golpe… no había nadie en su casa. Se paro lo más rápido que pudo y bajo casi corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta abriéndola rápidamente.

Y ahí estaba de pie el hermano menor de su novia, respirando un poco agitado, lo había tomado por sorpresa y por un instante no supo que decir pero no tardo en reaccionar.

- Hola ¿esta Mariam? – pregunto levantando las cejas.

- … ah no, no esta – seguía muy adormilado.

- ah – dijo kai sin saber que otra cosa decir, era una situación extraña para él y no tenía la menor idea de que decirle y ese chico no le ayudaba mucho solo se quedaba ahí parado viéndolo de manera extraña a su parecer, parecía que se acababa de despertar y esa sola idea hizo que se sintiera apenado.

- ¿quieres pasar a esperarla? – reacciono momentos después sintiéndose muy avergonzado por no haber sido más educado con él, después de todo ya casi era parte de la familia.

-…- no supo que contestar… - Si gracias- dijo finalmente entrando a la casa, después de todo tal vez ella no tardaría mucho si no él le habría dicho que mejor la buscara más tarde ¿no?. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-¿quieres algo de tomar? – pregunto reprimiendo un bostezo.

- no gracias –

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio no muy cómodo, Kai recargado en el respaldo del sillón con los brazos descansando sobre sus piernas, Rei estaba recargado en una de las orillas del sillón con los brazos cruzados. El de cabello bicolor se puso a ver detenidamente a aquel chico, se encontraba con un pantalón holgado de color negro, una playera blanca y descalzo, el cabello un poco desarreglado y los ojos un poco rojos, y entonces sus sospechas fueron aun mayores, pero para sacarse de la duda y romper ese incomodo silencio decidió preguntarle.

- ¿Te desperté? –

- ¿mmm? - definitivamente no había despertado del todo – ah… jajaja pues de hecho si – dijo de manera despreocupada.

- lo siento –

- a no, no te preocupes –

- ¿trabajas de noche o lago así? – no encontró una manera más sutil de preguntar como es que pasando ya de las cuatro de la tarde él estaba dormido.

- no lo que pasa es que ayer no dormí porque tenía que entregar un trabajo y estudiar para un examen por eso llegando de la escuela me acosté a dormir… ya no aguantaba – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –

- Cumpliré 18 en 2 meses –

- ¿Entonces estas en el último semestre de preparatoria? –

- si ya es mi último semestre, pero no quiero salir- dijo desanimado

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado por el comentario

- pues porque no quiero dejar a mi grupo ni a mis amigos, me lleve muy bien con ellos desde que entre y cuando salgamos va a ser muy difícil que nos veamos… ¿Qué tú no te sentiste mal cuando saliste de la prepa? – bueno para él era muy normal estar triste por su salida ya que siempre que había cambiado de escuela le daba mucha nostalgia dejar a sus compañeros y amigos, sobre todo estos últimos con los que se había pasado los tres años del curso escolar, y más porque Rei siempre se había llevado muy bien con todos los compañeros que le habían tocado a lo largo de sus estudios; tal vez no con todos pero por lo menos con la mayoría, lo extraño es que a pesar de eso era caracterizado por ser una persona solitaria, pero esto se debía mas bien a que le gustaba su independencia e individualidad por eso a pesar de si tener varios amigos conservaba autonomía.

- No, al contrario a mi me dio gusto salir –

- ¿no te sentías bien en tu escuela o con tu grupo? –

-…- dudo un poco en contestar esa pregunta, después de todo no tenía porque darle explicaciones… sin embargo aquel chico inspiraba en él un poco de confianza… ¿Por qué?... no lo sabía – en realidad me eran indiferentes y me daba lo mismo si los volvía a ver o no – contesto finalmente, porque de cualquier forma ese no era un secreto, todas las personas que lo conocían sabía que a él le importaban un comino la mayor parte de gente y que solo escasas eran las personas realmente importantes, si de todas formas se iba a dar cuenta, ¿Por qué no contestarle?.

- mmm – dijo Rei meditando un poco la respuesta dada - ¿no tenías amigos? – pregunto de manera seria y sin vacilaciones.

-…- nuevamente no hubo respuesta inmediata – Si… pero sabía que a ellos los iba a seguir viendo aunque saliera – pero nuevamente Kai termino dándole una respuesta. Rei sonrió al escuchar eso.

- Si… siempre eh pensado que es mejor tener aunque sea a un solo buen amigo que hablarle a media escuela y no poder contar con nadie a final de cuentas – y kai solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, una diminuta y casi imperceptible al ojo humano por su comentario.

Y lo que había sido un incomodo silencio se había convertido en una platica amena en donde comenzaron a conocerse aunque fuera un poco más, pero tal pareciera que ya llevaran más tiempo de conocerse. Rei no era del tipo de persona que llega y se pone a hablar con cualquiera como si se conocieran de toda la vida, en realidad eso no se le daba, no obstante si alguien comenzaba una platica con él, no tenía ningún inconveniente en ponerse a conversar con la persona. En cambio Kai era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que platicaba con alguien que no fuera Bryan ó Yuri, inclusive con su actual novia pocas veces tenía una verdadera conversación ya que la mayoría de veces él solo escuchaba, pero esta vez sus respuestas eran mas que una afirmación o una negación, tal vez no eran respuestas largas o grandes explicaciones pero viniendo de él, eso ya era mucho. Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que Kai mirando su reloj vio que el tiempo se había ido y pensando en que su novia ya se había tardado.

- ¿y no sabes a donde fue Mariam? –

- mmm – rei se puso a pensar intentando recordar si le habían dicho algo ya que tenía el extraño presentimiento de que si lo habían hecho…

_Flash Back_

_- Rei… Rei…- llamaba una chica moviendo un poco al chico que estaba todo envuelto en las cobijas sin obtener respuesta._

_- Mariam si de por si Rei tiene el sueño pesado en estos momentos menos creo que te vaya a escuchar –_

_- Pues si pero necesito decirle que si viene Kai le diga que me espere que no me tardo –_

_- ¿Porque no le llamas a su celular? –_

_- Ya le llame pero al parecer lo tiene apagado… REI – dijo esta vez mas fuerte moviéndolo igualmente con mayor intensidad._

_- mmm… ¿que quieres?-_

_- Mao y yo vamos a ir a ver lo de mi vestido para la fiesta de compromiso y necesito que si Kai viene lo pases y le digas que me espere que vendré lo más rápido que pueda… ¿si? –_

_- si yo le digo – dijo sin sacar su cabeza de las cobijas._

_- Bueno te lo encargo mucho, ya nos vamos – y sin nada más que decir ambas salieron de la habitación._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- … pues recuerdo vagamente que… creo que quería que la esperaras – dijo con una cara en la que claramente se veía la duda de sus palabras y kai solo lo miro con una graciosa expresión que decía algo como "No es posible que no estés seguro" y ante esa mirada Rei solo comento simplemente - ¿Qué?... por eso les eh dicho que no me digan cosas mientras estoy dormido porque no me hago responsable de no recordarlo – pero kai seguía viéndolo con la misma expresión - ¿a ti nunca te a pasado? – pregunto alzando las cejas.

- No, nunca me a pasado – dijo en un tono un poco de burla que no pudo evitar.

- hay pues a mí si me pasa siempre, tengo el sueño pesado –

- si pude notarlo – pero antes de que Rei pudiera responderle algo la puerta de la entrada fue abierta dejando ver a las dos chicas ausentes.

- Kai que bueno que me esperaste después de todo Rei si te dio mi recado –

- hola Kai – saludo Mao

-hola – regreso el saludo – si, si me lo dio –dijo ya que a su parecer indirectamente pero se lo había dado.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?-

- si un poco… ¿Dónde estabas?-

- Es que me llamaron porque era necesario que les llevara la tela del vestido si quería que me lo tuvieran para la fecha que se los pedí y ya después de ahí tuvimos otros contratiempos –

- pero aún queda tiempo para eso, la fiesta de compromiso será en tres meses-

-pues si pero es mejor tener todo preparado y no estar a la mera hora haciéndolo todo –

-bien como sea, me tengo que ir ya mañana haremos lo que quedo pendiente –

- mmm bueno, yo esperaba que te quedaras más rato pero creo que ya tienes mucho esperando, entonces mañana nos vemos a la hora que habíamos que dado hoy –

Kai se despidió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, para después dirigirse a la salida no sin antes despedirse – Nos vemos Rei – y después se dirigió a Mao – adiós –

- Nos vemos kai – se despidió con una sonrisa.

- nos vemos – se despido Mao. Una vez que Mariam cerró la puerta pregunto curiosa a Rei.

- ¿Te llevaste bien con Kai? – puesto que se le había hecho raro que se hubiera despedido tan amigablemente de Rei como si lo conociera de tiempo atrás.

- si, estuvimos platicando en lo que regresabas – contesto simplemente mientras se sentaba en el sillón con un vaso de leche que había traído en lo que ella platicaba con kai.

- entonces le caíste bien – dijo meditando un poco – que bueno me alegra que te lleves bien con él – dijo con una gran sonrisa, feliz porque Kai empezaba a llevarse bien con su familia.

Ya iba en camino para su casa pero como no era tan tarde decidió pasar a visitar a sus 2 amigos en el departamento donde vivían… si porque ellos ya vivían juntos desde hacia unos 6 meses. Tocó el timbre esperando paciente a que le abrieran.

- Kai que milagro que te apareces por acá –

Kai lo miro sorprendido de arriba abajo para después ponerse la mano en la frente y cerrando los ojos mientras movía la cabeza negativamente – por favor dime que no interrumpí nada – y la razón de su preocupación es que el pelirrojo estaba solo en una toalla, el cabello húmedo y con algunas gotas de agua por su cuerpo.

- pues no… ya termine de bañarme… bueno tal vez a Bryan que esta terminando de preparar la cena razón por la cual no te pudo venir a abrir él – dijo sabiendo muy bien a que se refería kai con eso de "interrumpir algo" para terminar diciendo - ¿sabes kai?... eres muy mal pensado ¬¬ - se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

- no soy mal pensado, pero ya los conozco – dijo entrando y sentándose en la pequeña sala del departamento.

- jajajaja cada vez eras mas gracioso Kai ¬¬… bien voy a vestirme –

- Kai – entro Bryan saludándolo – Llegaste justo a tiempo para cenar con nosotros – dijo dejándose caer en el sillón que estaba frente a Kai.

- que bien porque no he comido en todo el día… aunque considerando que tu cocinaste tal vez tenga que abstenerme de aceptar la invitación.

- no… pero si no fue invitación… fue una orden… además por si no lo sabes yo tengo un gran talento para cocinar ¬¬ -

- podrían por lo menos una vez comportarse –

- Yuri que bueno que ya te pusiste algo te vez mejor con ropa –

- pues yo no opino lo mismo – dijo Bryan con una gran sonrisa viendo al pelirrojo.

- No me digas esas cosas a mi – dijo con una cara de que le habían dado escalofríos – además ¿a ti quien te pregunto ¬¬?

- mejor vamos a cenar –dijo Yuri empezando a poner la mesa y para que ya no siguiera "discutiendo" ya que él sabia perfectamente que a Kai no le gustaba ese tipo de comentarios, ni verlos cuando se empezaban a poner muuuy cariñosos, ni nada que tuviera que ver con la intimidad en su relación, siempre decía que no quería saber esas cosas y claro a Bryan le encantaba molestarlo con eso, ya que era muy gracioso hasta para él mismo ver las expresiones que Kai hacia.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?... ¿si fuiste con Mariam? – pregunto Yuri mientras cenaban.

- no, mi junta se retraso mas de lo debido y cuando llegue a su casa ya no la encontré solo estaba su hermano Rei, que por cierto estaba dormido y lo desperté con mi llegada, y pues la tuve que esperar y mientras estuve platicando un rato con él –

-…-

-…-

Tanto Yuri como Bryan guardaron silencio un momento algo había sonado extraño en la respuesta de kai… pero muy, muy extraño, de momento ninguno supo que era pero de que lo había lo había.

- Pobre chico si estuviste hablando con él no lo debiste de haber tratado muy bien que digamos –Comento Bryan de manera dudosa, pero no había otra explicación si dice que estuvieron platicando.

- ¬¬ ¿Qué estas insinuando?... ¿Qué no puedo mantener una conversación con otra persona? –

- no Kai no lo tomes así es que hacia mucho que no escuchábamos que tú mencionarás haber platicado tranquilamente con alguien siempre es por negocios ó… -

- si o no siempre de la manera mas grata para la otra persona – completo Bryan la respuesta de su novio.

- no es la gran cosa, no se porque siempre hacen tanto escándalo –

Si era cierto tal vez testaban exagerando las cosas, así que mejor cambiarían de tema.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿que te pareció mi comida?-

- hmp… no esta tan mal –

- aunque no lo quieras aceptar sabes que es buena – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

**Continuara…**

Bueno ya se están empezando a conocer mejor Kai y Rei y es que en seis meses pueden pasar tantas cosas… pero bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y una vez mas una gran disculpa por la tardanza en la actualización. Por favor no olviden dejar un Review ya que para mi es realmente importante su opinión o mándenme un mensaje a **bakura(punto)17(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com **


	3. Encuentro casual

Muchos saludos y… un millón de disculpas por la enorme tardanza TT… estaba viendo que creo que ya casi ha pasado un año desde que subí el capítulo pasado y se que seguramente han olvidado la trama de la historia PERDONEN nunca había tardado tanto.

Apropósito, este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a mi compañera de carrera **Luz María **por su persistencia en la actualización y que haya creído que si lo haría, bien Luz aquí esta disfrútalo mucho y espero te guste como los 2 pasados y que la espera haya valido la pena T/T. Gracias por tu comentario nn.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a:

**Murtilla**

**Nao.KxR**

**Mai Maxwell**

**Dizzari**

Y muchas gracias a quien este leyendo este finc, los dejo con el nn.

**- abc - **Diálogos

**ABC **Gritos

"_**abc**__"_ pensamientos

**(…..) **Alguna intromisión mía.

Perdonen ustedes las faltas de ortografía o incoherencias que en este capítulo se pudieran presentar pero lo medio lo revise y según yo hay va pero ya ven que no falta, si no de antemano una disculpa UU.

No, ni Beyblade y por desgracia ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**CAPITULO 3**

"**Encuentro Casual"**

- Vamos Kai ven con nosotros, de cualquier modo hoy no vas a salir – intentaba convencerlo.

- … - lo medito un momento, su pelirrojo amigo le había sugerido que fuera con ellos al cine cuando se entero de que ese fin de semana no saldría, pero no estaba muy convenido de aceptar, por una parte estaría bien ya que hacia un par de semanas que no salía con ellos y apenas los veía en el trabajo debido a que últimamente había tenido muchas ocupaciones, sin embargo, se sentiría como mal tercio porque aunque muchas veces habían salido los tres después de que sus dos amigos comenzaran su relación, en esta ocasión él no había sido incluido en sus planes desde un principio.

- además en pocos meses te casaras y aunque no quieras todo cambiara –argumento con algo de seriedad en su voz.

- … - pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta inmediata. Lo que había dicho era algo que sin duda era cierto pero no se había puesto a pensar detenidamente en eso… muchas cosas cambiarían… - bien vamos – finalmente decidió, a lo cual Yuri solo sonrió.

Se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas que estaban enfrente de la taquilla del cine, llevaba más de 15 minutos esperando a aquel chico quién le había estado pidiendo desde hacía varios días que saliera con él pero nunca aceptaba, hasta el día de ayer. Su nombre era Aleksey, él era su compañero desde hacía un año y casi desde su ingreso a su escuela y salón intentaba acercársele pero Rei siempre había mantenido cierta distancia, solo que esta vez su hermana Mao lo convenció de que aceptara, que se diera una oportunidad y bla bla bla todas aquellas cosas que le venía diciendo desde que termino su relación con Brooklyn, no es que no le agradeciera su apoyo durante todo ese tiempo, si no que a veces estaba arto de escuchar lo mismo, son cosas que ya sabía y si no las aplicaba era porque simple y sencillamente en ese momento no quería nada con nadie. Pensaba en porque aquel chico no llegaba cuando escucho su celular…

- Hola –

- Rei soy Aleksey, me siento muy apenado contigo pero no podre llegar tuve un serio problema –

- ¿pero tú estás bien? ó ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? – ofreció ya que él chico del otro lado de la línea no se oía muy bien que digamos.

- no, no te preocupes y disculpa que no te pude llamar antes –

- no hay problema –

- bueno te dejo nos vemos el lunes y hablamos –

- si cuídate y suerte –

- gracias, igualmente, nos vemos – terminó la llamada.

Estaban entrando al cine y aún no estaban seguros de que película verían y es que en esas cuestiones tenían gustos muy diferentes, Yuri siempre prefería ver películas de acción o ciencia ficción mientras que Bryan se inclinaba más por las bélicas y las verídicas y a Kai por lo regular no le importaba mucho el género mientras esta tuviera una buena trama. Se quedaron parados viendo las películas que se proyectaban ahí, Kai opto por dejar que ellos decidieran girando su vista hacia otro lado y como si lo hubiesen llamado, vio entre la multitud de gente que se formo en la entrada entre las personas que salían de las películas que habían finalizado y las que esperaban comprar su entrada, claro otros más decidiendo como aquel trió de rusos, una figura conocida sentado en una de las bancas de los alrededores, enfoco mejor su vista y confirmo sus sospechas, era Reí que se encontraba hablando por su celular y aparentemente solo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió directo hacia él, acción que Yuri observo detenidamente.

- Rei –

- Kai – dijo sorprendido de verle ahí.

- ¿vienes con alguien? –

- pues se supone que veria a alguien aquí pero acaba de llamarme diciendo que no podría venir – dijo simplemente – y tú ¿vienes solo? oÓ – no supo como enfatizar el hecho de que no veía a su hermana por ningún lado, no es que no pudiera salir sin ella, si no que no quería verse muy entrometido.

- no, vengo con dos amigos… - volteo para localizarlos, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando – ah ya están aquí – dijo casi en voz baja – mira ellos son Yuri y Bryan – y luego volteo hacia ellos – él es Rei, el hermano de Mariam –

- hola – saludo Rei, a lo que Bryan solo hizo un movimiento de saludo con la cabeza y Yuri solo sonrió viéndolo de manera dudosa.

- ¿ya decidieron que película? – pregunto Kai.

- no aun no – respondió Bryan.

- ¿Qué película iban a ver? – hablo de nuevo Kai dirigiéndose a Rei.

- pues yo quería ver Los dedos torcidos del diablo ó El arte del diablo, es una película tailandesa que me recomendaron – aclaro.

-mmm de terror, ¿y de que trata? – pregunto Bryan con un deje de interés.

- magia negra, bueno en realidad vudú -

- ¿y ya no la vas a ver? – Hablo Yuri al notar el "iban" y el "quería".

- no mi acompañante no pudo llegar así que mejor me iré… - pero antes de que pudiera completar la frase o agregar algo más.

- ¿porque no entras con nosotros? – se le adelanto Kai ante la sorpresa de sus dos amigo quienes solo lo miraron sin ninguna expresión aparente, sin embargo ambos estaban sorprendidos por la repentina invitación de Kai para su futuro cuñado.

- mmm no quisiera ser inoportuno – contesto dudoso de si aceptar o no la invitación, no tenía ningún problema con Kai ya que él le agradaba y tenía algo que lo hacía sentir en confianza pero si se sentía un poco incomodo con sus dos amigos, no sabría decir porque.

- si Rei, es más veamos esa película que dijiste me pareció interesante – dijo Bryan después de meditarlo un poco. Kai solo volvió su vista hacia Rei esperando su respuesta.

- bien, entonces entremos –

Compraron las entradas y lo necesario para entrar y disfrutar de la película, se sentaron en una esquina de la última fila, quedando en la pared Rei seguido de Kai, Yuri y Bryan y se dispusieron a ver la película. Kai no recordaba la última vez que había ido al cine, no era de las personas que frecuentaban mucho el sitio y tampoco se explicaba el porqué de que esta vez estaba disfrutando mucho su estadía en el lugar… tal vez se debiera a que últimamente no había tenido lo que se decía un verdadero descanso o una distracción, si seguramente a eso se debía y sentía que realmente le había hecho falta. Cuando la película termino aun no era muy tarde y Yuri se le ocurrió la idea de ir a ver los alrededores del gran lugar y ver si tal vez compraba algo, pero a Kai no le pareció muy buena idea ya que no gustaba mucho de caminar solo para estar mirando, él siempre directo a lo que iba a necesitar, pero como venían juntos tampoco quería irse y dejarlos ahí… aparte de que como había ido con ellos no llevaba su carro ¬¬. Entonces se le ocurrió la gran idea de esperarlos en un café que estaba a lado del cine.

- si mejor vayan ustedes y nosotros aquí los esperamos – sugirió con seriedad natural en él.

- Kai y que tal si Rei ya se quiere ó en su defecto se tiene que ir – comento Bryan al ver como Rei solo se quedaba callado escuchando como Kai lo comprometía a esperarlos sin preguntarle nada antes. A lo que Kai solo volteo a ver al susodicho, como si silenciosamente le pidiera que se quedara.

- No, no hay problema… yo me quedo con Kai – dijo despreocupadamente.

- Bueno entonces nos vemos aquí en un rato, no nos tardaremos mucho – dijo Yuri finalmente y lo 2 se retiraron. Y los otros dos se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas de aquel pequeño pero agradable lugar.

- ¿quieres un café? – pregunto Kai.

- si… mmm… déjame ver… un capuchino estará bien – Dijo y el bicolor los pidió.

- no te preocupes nosotros te llevaremos a tú casa –

- gracias, pero no es necesario que se tomen la molestia – rechazo amablemente el ofrecimiento.

- hm… no es una pregunta, además es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que cambiaste tus planes para quedarte aquí –

- aquí esta lo que ordenaron – interrumpió el mesero llevando a ambos sus cafés.

- gracias – respondieron ambos par ver como este se alejaba y continuaron su conversación.

- bien siendo así no puedo negarme – con una sonrisa al parecerle muy curiosa la forma en que el bicolor había impuesto autoridad – además de todas maneras mis planes se cancelaron, debería ser yo quien agradeciera la invitación –

- hm – sonrió ligeramente - ¿y con quién ibas a salir? – como siempre su preguntas directas… sin andarse con rodeos y cosa que Rei había notado desde un principio y que extrañamente le pareció una cualidad muy agradable.

- un amigo… bueno en realidad solo un compañero de la escuela –

- ¿y tienes novia? – una curiosidad inexistente en kai comenzó a nacer en él, una que nadie nunca había provocado y que ahora lo impulsaba a preguntar para satisfacerla, algo en Rei que desconocía pero que tampoco se había cuestionado le impulsaba a querer saber más acerca de él.

- no, no tengo –

- ¿ningún prospecto? – pregunto entrecerrando los ojos a lo que Rei solo se quedo pensando un momento ya que no sabía si decirle que no le gustaban las mujeres, se sentía extraño, por primera vez le preocupaba lo que alguien pensara de él al escucharlo.

- mmm… no me gustan las mujeres – dijo seriamente dándole un sorbo a su café.

Kai se le quedo viendo un momento ante tal confesión ya que por lo que veía no había sido muy cómodo para Rei decírselo, tal vez si había sido un poco imprudente en sus preguntas, pero le alegro que se lo dijera – pero me imagino que no tienes novio – dijo con una sonrisa un poco mayor a las que daba por lo regular.

- no… ¿como la sabes? – pregunto con gran curiosidad poniendo una expresión que le arranco inevitablemente otra sonrisa a Kai.

- pues porque te ibas a ver aquí con un chico que te invito a salir y que me imagino entonces es tu pretendiente… - dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa triunfante al deducir aquello mientras recargaba un poco su mentón en sus manos, las cuales se encontraban entrelazadas y con los codos sobre la mesa, para después levantar la cabeza y dirigir su mirada a Rei – y algo me dice que si estuvieras ya saliendo con alguien no hubieras aceptado su invitación – dijo al fin triúnfate observando la cara sorprendida de Rei y al ver que este no decía nada - ¿o me equivoco? –

- … - seguía en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos, pero segundos después reacciono – vaya, nadie me había hecho una descripción así de precisa… y entonces ó soy muy predecible… ó me has estado espiando ¬¬ - dijo haciendo una aún más graciosa expresión, robando nuevamente otra gran sonrisa al bicolor, todo un record para cualquiera.

- solo no me pareciste ese tipo de personas –

- ¿Qué tipo? –

- de los que engañan a sus parejas –

- no… eso es tan bajo que nunca se lo haría a nadie – y de repente su mirada se ensombreció al recordar algo que le fue inevitable, aquel dolor que le habían provocado, algo que no paso desapercibido para Kai, pero esta vez se abstuvo de preguntar algo ya después lo haría.

-¿Qué piensas del amor? – pregunto seriamente.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo extrañado.

- quiero saber qué opinas acerca de amar a una persona… claro está que no sea de tu familia –

- pues creo que el amor es el sentimiento más bello que puede existir, creo que amar a alguien es el sentimiento máximo que puedes sentir por ese alguien, donde se sobrepasa el egoísmo, donde no cabe el orgullo, porque solo buscaras su bienestar, ya sea a tu lado o no, donde amaras a la persona por ella misma, con sus defectos y virtudes, porque para mí decir te amo va más allá de solo decirlo por decirlo, creo que aceptar que amas a alguien, es aceptar que vas a sufrir mucho, por diferentes razones, no necesariamente porque te lo cause directamente la persona, pero poder decir que amaste intensamente y que hiciste lo correcto y lo posible, siempre te dejara una gran satisfacción, tengas un "final feliz "ó no, pero también creo que hay que hacer lo posible por mantener la cordura y a veces hacerle caso a la razón y no al sentimiento – termino, Kai solo se le quedo viendo atentamente, analizando cada una de las palabras que había dicho.

- y tu Kai… ¿Qué piensas del amor? – no se esperaba la pregunta, aunque tal vez sería normal que se la regresara, pero no pudo contestar porque en ese momento llegaron Yuri y Bryan con unas pequeñas bolsas, al parecer Yuri si se había decidido por algo.

- aquí estamos… ¿no nos tardamos cierto? – cuestiono Yuri

- no – contesto Rei.

- bien, ¿nos vamos? – sugirió Bryan a lo que los demás hicieron caso.

Iban en el carro de Bryan, el manejando con Yuri de copiloto y Kai y Rei en la parte de atrás, el transcurso del camino paso tranquilo, hablando de temas triviales o ya conocidos para todos los presentes, de vez en vez algún cuestionamiento para su nuevo acompañante, nada fuera de lo normal. Así llegaron a la casa de Rei, kai se bajo con él a acompañarlo y de paso ver si su novia ya estaba en su casa.

- Buenas noches Kai – saludo amablemente la señora Kon – pero ¿qué crees?, Mariam aviso que llegaba hasta mañana, al parecer el trabajo tomo más tiempo de lo planeado y le fue imposible regresar hoy –

- si algo me había comentado – dijo pensativo – bien me marcho, buenas noches – dijo despidiéndose de la señora de mano cortésmente

- que pases buena noche Kai – respondió de igual manera.

Para luego dirigirse a Rei – nos vemos luego Rei – dudo un momento – y gracias –

- gracias a ti, nos vemos – dijo con una sonrisa, y Kai salió de la casa de los Kon – bueno me voy a dormir, hasta mañana – se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

- que descanses – fue la respuesta de su madre.

Llego y se dejó caer en su cama con los brazos extendidos y ahí se quedo mirando fijamente el techo, o al menos eso parecía, ya que sus pensamientos se habían perdido, llevándolo irremediablemente a un suceso que quería ya olvidar.

_Flash Back_

_Había tenido que ir a la casa de un compañero para realizar el trabajo que por sorteo les había tocado, ya no les faltaba mucho para terminarlo y ahora a él le había tocado ir hasta su casa que si que le había quedado algo retirada de la suya y como ya era un poco tarde decidió pasar al trabajo de medio tiempo que su hermana mayor, Mariam, estaba tomando ya que no le quedaba muy lejos de ahí y ya no faltaba mucho para su hora de salía, calculaba que si se apresuraba la alcanzaría. Pero en cuanto dio vuelta en la esquina para quedar enfrente de las oficinas donde trabaja su hermana se alivio al verla salir, era bueno ver que si la había alcanzado iba a empezar a caminar rápido pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que su novio salía oculto tras el teléfono público que estaba enfrente, cosa que le pareció muy extraña así que se que observando un momento. Pero lo que continuación vería no se lo habría esperado nunca, Mariam se acerco alegremente para saludarlo y a lo que él también se acerco más, pero no solo eso sino que ella pasó sus manos por alrededor de su cuello acercándolo para después besarlo a lo que él correspondió tomándola de la cintura para acercarla aún más. Se quedo estático, no daba crédito a lo que veía, un millón de cosas pasaban por su mente, pero a la vez nada concreto, todo terminaba en un ¿por qué?... Solo dio media y se retiro del lugar con la cabeza agachada intentando ocultar una mirada que no reflejaba otra cosa que un gran vacío._

_Cuando Brooklyn se separo de Mariam volteo hacia enfrente ya que desde hacía unos momentos había sentido sobre él una mirada penetrante solo que por el "saludo" de ella no había atendido a ver de quién se trataba. Sin embargo, tal vez hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho ya que con lo que vio no pudo si no abrir los ojos lo más grande que pudo bajando los brazos soltando así de su agarre a la chica._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? – lo miro preocupada al ver su reacción._

_- … Rei… - pudo pronunciar solo eso, mientras la otra sorprendida volteo inmediatamente hacia donde su acompañante miraba. Y pudo ver solamente la figura de su hermano que se perdía entre toda la gente que transitaba por las calles._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Decidió acostarse bien para dormirse intentado despejar su mente de aquellas cosas que se repetía una y otra vez que ya no le servían y por lo tanto no valía la pena el siquiera pensar en ellas.

- ¿si estaba Mariam? – pregunto Bryan después de que Kai subiera al auto, mientras comenzaba a arrancarlo.

- no, parece que tuvo contratiempos – dijo simplemente.

- mmm - dijo solamente comenzando a conducir disponiéndose a llevarlo primero a él a su casa para después por fin descansar en el departamento que compartía con Yuri.

Cuando llego a su habitación se dispuso a descansar y después de darse un relajante baño se recostó en su cama, pero el sueño no llego a él de inmediato a pesar de que si estaba cansado, se quedo pensando un momento pensando en el tiempo que había pasado esa tarde con Rei y no podía recordar a alguien que parte de sus dos amigos le hubiera hecho pasar tan buen rato en su compañía y mucho menos que le hubiera provocado esa curiosidad de saber acerca de él en tan poco tiempo, pero Rei sin duda había robado su atención y le pareció algo muy bueno el poder emparentar con él. Con este último pensamiento fue vencido por fin por el sueño.

No muy lejos de aquella mansión donde se encontraba durmiendo el bicolor, se encontraban dos rusos que de igual modo se disponían a descansar. Ya estaban acostados, Bryan boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba los rojos cabellos de su novio que estaba acostado boca abajo sobre su pecho y el cual también tenía los ojos cerrados y solo disfrutaba de las caricias que su pareja le regalaba a su cabeza, pero había algo en su mente que había estado desde que habían entrado a ver aquella película.

- Muy simpático el cuñado de Kai ¿no? –

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la pregunta de su novio – si es un chico agradable –

- jamás había visto a Kai interesado de esa manera en alguien –

-¿estás celoso? – pregunto no dándole mucha importancia al asunto.

-¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto sorprendido mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza buscando la mirada del chico bajo él - ¿a qué te refieres con eso? –

- sí que estas celoso porque ahora Kai encontró alguien con quién se lleva muy bien y como siempre hemos sido sus únicos amigos – dijo sin mirarle.

- pero como se te ocurre semejante cosa – dijo dando un ligero golpe en el pecho de su acompañante.

- es solo que creo que le estas dando demasiada importancia a un asunto que no la tiene – dijo mirándolo para después cruzar sus brazos colocándolos detrás de su cabeza. Yuri lo miro y después se volvió a recostar sobre su pecho.

- no es que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza que algo no anda bien –

- ya no te llenes esa cabecita de ideas locas mejor ya duérmete – dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza para después acomodarse para dormirse abrazándolo.

- bien que descanses - dijo acomodándose mejor y dándole un beso pequeño en los labios y de igual modo lo abrazo.

Los días pasaban rápido y el día en que seria la fiesta de compromiso se acercaba, de parte de la familia de Kai se habían invitado a varias personas importantes he influyentes dentro del mundo de los negocios y más que al ser el único hijo y heredero de la familia Hiwatari, para los padres de Kai era algo muy importante que su hijo se casara, aunque al principio les hubiera parecido un poco precipitado lo apoyarían.

En una casa muy lujosa en una de las mejores zonas en Japón acaban de llegar de viaje después de algún tiempo la familia de aquella casa compuesta por un matrimonio, donde ambos no aparentaban mucho su edad, los dos se encontraban bien conservados, y por su único hijo de poco más de 20 años. Después de haberse instalado el señor, cabeza de la familia, se puso en contacto con su amigo de hacia algunos años y uno de sus socios más importantes.

- _vaya así que por fin te decidiste a regresar a Japón, ¿y porque no me avisaste antes? -_

- era una pequeña sorpresa –

_- ¿y solo viniste tú? –_

- no, vine con mi esposa y mi hijo –

_- que bien, entonces sí podrán asistir a la fiesta de compromiso de mi hijo y por supuesto a la boda –_

- sí, ¿Cuándo será? –

_- en dos semanas y espero verlos ahí a los tres –_

- cuenta con nuestra asistencia, bueno te dejo ya después hablaremos –

­_- bien nos vemos –_

- adiós – termino la llamada.

Se encontraban cenando todos en el comedor.

- Yulia estaba hablando con Alexandr Hiwatari y nos ha invitado a la fiesta de compromiso de su hijo –

- vaya con que ya se va a casar, si me gustaría asistir –

- ¿tengo que ir? –

- claro que nos acompañaras Brooklyn –

- hm – dijo resignado sabiendo que esa orden no la podría discutir, no entendía porque tenía que ir a la fiesta del tal Kai y con lo bien que le caía peor ¬¬, pero en fin tendría que ir.

**Continuara…**

Bien ahí esta espero les haya gustado y de verdad una gran disculpa prometo subir el próximo capítulo mucho más pronto y por favor no olviden dejar un Review porque para mí es realmente importante conocer su opinión o mándenme un mensaje a **bakura(punto)17(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com**


	4. Descubriendo Sentimientos

Ja si lo actualice pronto aprovechando la inspiración que llego, pero creo que no será lo que esperaban U.U, pero espero me lo hagan saber con sus opiniones. Un millón de gracias porque después de tanto tiempo siguieron leyéndolo, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron n.n

UN SALUDO MUY GRANDE A MI TOCAYA **Mai Maxwell** QUE BUENO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA… AUNQUE QUIEN SABE DESPUÉS DE ESTO TT GRACIAS PO TU COMENTARIO. ESPERO QUE AHORA SI YA ESTES DE VACACIONES, POR QUE A MI SOLO ME QUEDA UNA DEMANA TT. CUIDATE MUCHO Y HAY NOS ESTAMOS COMUNICANDO.

Y les agradezco infinitamente por sus reviews a:

**black wolf-kot**

**Linsa it**

**Luzmaria**

**Dizzi**

**Sofía**

No tengo palabras para agradecerles lo leyeran después de tanto tiempo. Sin nada más que agregar, los dejos con el capitulo.

**- abc - **Diálogos

**ABC **Gritos

"_**abc**__"_ pensamientos

**(…..) **Alguna intromisión mía.

Perdonen ustedes las faltas de ortografía o incoherencias que en este capítulo se pudieran presentar pero lo medio lo revise y según yo hay va pero ya ven que no falta, si no de antemano una disculpa U¬U.

No, ni Beyblade y por desgracia ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**CAPITULO 4**

"**Descubriendo Sentimientos"**

Entro a su cuarto sin muchas ganas de comenzar a desempacar así que mejor se dejo caer en su cama, ya mañana con más calma lo haría, en esos momentos solo quería descansar, además de que sus pensamientos y los recuerdos no lo habían dejado en paz desde que su padre le dijo que regresarían a Japón, si de por si cuando se fue no había podido dejar de pensar en él y todo lo que había pasado, pues menos ahora que sabía que tendría la oportunidad de volver a verlo… y quien sabe… tal vez una oportunidad de remediar el grave error que había cometido… _"Bien dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido"_… y él lo había comprobado en carne propia al no haber valorado la relación que tenía con Rei, el cariño sincero que él le había dado, pero la verdad es que hasta que no lo vio perdido fue cuando se dio cuenta cuán importante era para él. Desde la primera vez que le vio llamo su atención sintiendo hacia él una curiosa atracción por así decirlo y decidido como siempre a obtener lo que quería, se fue acercando a él hasta ganarse su corazón. Sin embargo parecía ser solo eso, un simple gusto como los demás y se sentía satisfecho al haber logrado una vez más conseguir su propósito. Dentro de lo que cavia, su relación había sido buena, se sentía muy bien en compañía de Rei no podía negarlo pero para él no representaba nada serio a diferencia de su novio que parecía realmente contento en su compañía solo que él nunca le dio mucha importancia al asunto. Pocos meses después de haber comenzado su relación tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a sus dos hermanas, Rei siempre le hablaba mucho de ellas, lo que le pareció muy curioso es que a la mayor la había visto en varias ocasiones, de esas personas que siempre te encuentras en tu camino diario a tus labores y que de verlas todos los días comienzas a identificarlas y a que sus rostros te sean familiares… bueno realmente eso no era lo curioso, si no que ella siempre le había parecido muy atractiva… porque había que aclarar algo, nadie dijo que Brooklyn fuera gay, en realidad él siempre se había sentido atraído por ambos sexos, es decir, era bisexual por lo tanto él había tenido varias parejas tanto de hombres como de mujeres. Así que no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de poder conocer más a fondo a esa chica que tanto despertaba su curiosidad y cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ella compartía esa atracción también al aparecer desde antes de que él anduviera con su hermano. Dejándose llevar ambos por el momento comenzó una relación clandestina ocasional pero la cual duro aproximadamente dos meses ya Rei descubrió todo y fue entonces cundo Brooklyn cayó en cuenta del grave error que había cometido por que la ausencia de su chico de cabellos negro y hermosos ojos dorados le estaba doliendo mucho más de lo que nunca antes se hubiera imaginado. Por eso cuando su padre dijo que irían a vivir a Inglaterra a él le pareció que tal vez sería lo mejor y que lejos de Rei sería más fácil el poder olvidarlo… pero no fue así.

Los días se pasaban volando y en su casa todos estaban vueltos locos por la fiesta que cada vez se acercaba más… bueno en realidad solo eran su mamá, Mariam y Mao quienes estaban con que les faltaba esto, que si aquello ya lo tenían que si lo otro iba a tardar tanto y quien sabe cuántas cosas más y si así estaban para una, a su parecer, simple fiesta de compromiso no quería imaginarse que pasaría cuando el día de la boda llegara. Kai solo se mantenía observando y daba de vez en cuando su opinión ya que aunque desde un principio había dejado todo en manos de Mariam su novia insistía en que estuviera presente. Ya habían decidido que la recepción seria en la mansión de Kai… bueno de sus padres…y que mejor lugar para que fuera ahí. Así que Rei, que si querer había resultado envuelto, se levanto un poco cansado de que no se pusieran de acuerdo.

- voy a preparar café – dijo dispuesto a ir a la cocina.

- te ayudo – sugirió Kai sin pensarlo dos veces para sorpresa de todos, y es que el también comenzaba a desesperarse (imagínense, si Rei se desespero pues con mayor razón Kai n.n) y opto mejor por buscar un poco de tranquilidad al igual que Rei (que casualidad ¬¬). Además la confianza entre ellos había crecido rápidamente, más desde aquel día que se habían encontrado en el cine, les había dado la oportunidad a ambos de convivir más y ahora se sentían muy cómodos con la presencia del otro, como si ya llevaran mucho tiempo de tratarse, vaya que las relaciones humanas podrían ser raras. Entraron a la cocina y mientras Rei ponía agua a hervir Kai se sentó en una de las sillas de una pequeña mesa redonda que se encontraba ahí (que gran ayuda ¬¬… bien ya me callo n.n).

- dime Kai – hablo Rei tomando asiento también quedando enfrente del ruso llamando la atención de este - ¿estás nervioso? - cuestiono con una gran sonrisa.

-…- como casi siempre, no había repuesta inmediata, Kai solo se le quedo observando - ¿Por qué? – hablo al fin viéndolo con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

- ¿Cómo que porque? – Dijo puntualizando que era algo obvio – por tus próximas nupcias – dijo sin borrara su sonrisa.

¿Qué si se sentía nervioso?... ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?... bueno aunque pensándolo más detenidamente no se había puesto a pensar en algo así… entonces se podría decir que no lo estaba… ¿pero porqué?... sabía que no era la persona más emotiva del mundo y estaba consciente de que no se casaba con Mariam lo que se dice perdidamente enamorado, pero aún así se supondría que debería sentir algo sin embargo no sentía nada más que la exasperación de que no se pudieran poner de acuerdo para lo que querían para ese día. Por haberse quedando meditando la pregunta hecha no se había percatado de que se le había quedando mirando fijamente a Rei y cuando volvió a la realidad con lo primero con lo que se topo fue con la profunda mirada de Rei quien al parecer no había dejado de verlo atentamente esperando su respuesta. Pero a pesar de que no supo cómo definir la sensación que lo lleno en ese momento y la ligera sorpresa que le causo encontrarse mirándolo fijamente, lo oculto bastante bien conservando su temple y solo opto por mirar tranquilamente como la tetera hacia ruido avisando que el agua estaba lista.

- Rei el agua ya esta hirviendo – dijo sencillamente restándole importancia al no haber contestado la pregunta del pelinegro quien solo volvió a sonreír y se levanto a apagar la estufa.

- ¿Cómo quieres tú café? – dijo amablemente comenzando a prepararlos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El tan esperado día había llegado, aquel en que sería presentado ante familiares, amigos y la "sociedad", como diría su madre, junto a su futura esposa, le sería algo incomodo ya que no gustaba de ser el centro de atención en una fiesta, pero en fin ya se encontraba ahí y no había nada más que hacer. Estaba terminando de arreglarse ya que se la había hecho un poco tarde y cuando llego su novia junto a su familia el aún no estaba listo así que fue apresurado sutilmente por su prometida y su madre, ni que él tardara tantas horas arreglándose como ellas ¬¬. Dio un leve suspiro frente al espejo disponiéndose a dar media vuelta y salir cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta _"¿Serán Yuri y Bryan?... más les vale porque ya están bastante retrasados ¬¬"_, pensó algo molesto ya que ambos le habían prometido que sería los primeros en llegar para ayudarle y no dejarlo solo en esa situación…

- No Kai no te preocupes, ahí estaremos puntuales – dijo arremedando las palabras dichas por su pelirrojo amigo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para abrirla – si como no – dijo por último para abrir y ver a la persona que se encontraba afuera. Pero para su sorpresa no era ninguno de los 2 antes mencionados.

- hola Kai, veo que ya estás listo – dijo sonriéndole – Ya llegaron Yuri y Bryan y me pidieron de favor que te viniera a avisar –

- ¿y por qué no vinieron ellos? – pregunto extrañado aún deteniendo la perilla de la puerta.

- mmm pues Yuri dijo algo de que no querían quedarse contigo a solas porque tal vez intentarías asesinarlos –

- pues tiene toda la razón – dijo entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos en señal de enojo.

- puedo preguntar ¿Por qué? – dijo Rei viéndolo un poco extrañado.

- me prometieron que llegarían hace como dos horas – dijo para después salir y cerrar la puerta comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras seguido de Rei.

- jajaja ya veo era por eso – dijo riendo ganándose una mirada de cuestionamiento por parte de Kai la cual era aparentemente por su risa.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír, pero el bicolor no cambio su mirada – bueno solo me pareció gracioso el hecho de verte así – dijo al entender la mirada del ruso, quien la cambio por una de duda y deteniéndose en seco le cuestiono .

- ¿así cómo? – dijo ahora mirándolo desconfiadamente, expresión que a Rei le pareció más graciosa y… ¿tierna?... no, no solo graciosa o.O.

- bueno es que me pareció una actitud un tanto infantil, y no porque hubiera estado mal, si no que se me hizo rara en ti haciéndote ver muy curioso – explico volviendo a sonreírle.

Kai enarco las cejas ante la sorpresa de dicha explicación que por alguna razón desconocida no le molesto, ya que si otra persona se hubiera reído de él de esa manera y aparte le hubiera dicho algo así no lo hubiera tomado nada bien y muy probablemente se hubiera molestado y se lo haría notar a la persona. Pero en esta ocasión había sido diferente incluso la sensación que había sentido de ver a Rei al terminar de darle la explicación… pero ¿Por qué?... si bien había notado que con él las cosas era algo diferentes al trato que tenía con las demás personas, bueno al grado de sentir la confianza de decirle cosas que llegaba a sentir o sus formas de pensar en temas personales y ni hablar de la curiosidad que le producía saber cosas acerca de él. No termino de analizar la situación ya que fue interrumpido por la persona que lo acompañaba.

- ¿te enojaste? – pregunto Rei un poco afligido ante la idea de que su comentario pudiera haber sido imprudente, ya que en ese poco tiempo que había tratado a Kai se había dado cuenta del carácter tan especial que lo caracterizaba y de alguna manera se sentía agradecido y con una sensación difícil de explicar ante la confianza que este la había mostrado y la cual no quería perder porqué de verdad que comenzaba a apreciarlo mucho, a demás de que pronto sería parte de su familia… y…¡demonios realmente no quería que se enojara con él!.

Se quedo mirando un momento la cara de aflicción de Rei – hn no Rei – dijo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, con los ojos cerrados al tiempo que le daba un ligero toque en la espalda y comenzaba a caminar. Rei sonrió aliviado comenzando también a caminar. Una vez que se encontraba en la estancia de la mansión.

- Kai ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Yuri con un poco de nerviosismo al ver la cara de poco amigos que traía su amigo.

- ¬¬ -

- vamos Kai no te enojes – dijo Bryan con una de sus sonrisas cínicas – te prometo que no llegaremos tarde el día de tú boda –

- mejor ya cállate ¬¬# -

Y así los invitados comenzaron a llegar dando comienzo a la tan mentada fiesta de compromiso y si que habían ido varias personas, entre los familiares de ambos, sus amistades y la gente de trabajo que había invitado su padre, habían llegado más invitados de lo que él se hubiera esperado. Y ahí se encontraba parado al lado de su novia mientras esta platicaba con quien sabe quién que había conocido en quién sabe dónde, y a quien ella había insistido en que debía conocer, así que mejor comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Su vista paso primero por sus dos amigos quienes platicaban amenamente y como lo esperaba, a una distancia prudente de las demás personas, ¿es que ellos y él eran tan antisociales?, pues sí, siempre había sido así, desde que podía recordar, siempre los habían caracterizado por eso; poco después vio que Yuri parecía reclamarle algo a su novio… _"siempre lo mismo… se pelean… luego se contentan…"_ pensó moviendo negativamente la cabeza _"El amor… o al menos no encuentro otra explicación para que estén juntos"_ sonrió ligeramente cerrando los ojos e inclinando un poco la cabeza, para después levantarla y seguir recorriendo aquel lugar topándose con sus padres quienes platicaban entretenidos con su tío, hermano de su mamá y su esposa, volviendo a pasear su vista por aquel lugar encontrándose ahora con sus dos cuñados quienes platicaban muy animadamente con un chico un poco más alto que Rei de cabellos negros y que compartía al igual que Rei y Mao peculiares rasgos felinos, junto uno más pequeño que los otros tres de cabellos verdes y con los mismo rasgos… _"seguramente son familia"_, se quedo observando a aquel lugar por más tiempo, pero ahora ya no veía a todos los presentes, si no solamente a… _"Rei"_, se había quedado observando atentamente, veía como reía incontrolablemente por alguna cosa que ignoraba, pensó en que nunca lo había visto vestido de manera formal ya que el chino era muy sencillo en lo que a ropa se refería… bueno en varias cosas era muy sencillo, _"pero se ve bien"_, pensó inconscientemente, pero tuvo que apartar su vista ya que escucho como su padre lo llamaba, volteo enseguida solo para ver como se acercaba junto a otras tres personas, una de las cuales no le había agradado para nada el verla… _"o no, lo que me faltaba"_

- hola Kai – saludaron amablemente la pareja que con su padre venía, excepto el chico que venía con ellos.

- Miren les quiero presentar a la prometida de mi hijo… ella es Mariam – dijo el señor Hiwatari volteando a ver a la mencionada quien trato de ocultar la gran sorpresa y el nerviosismo que ver a una de las personas en especifico le había provocado.

- Mucho gusto – saludo nerviosa al señor y después a su esposa –

- Mira él es una gran amigo y socio – dijo nuevamente el padre de Kai – y él es su hijo Brooklyn – termino y Mariam lo saludo torpemente, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí si se suponía que poco después de todo aquello había salido de viaje y no había regresado, pero el encontrárselo de nuevo y precisamente ahí era algo que sencillamente no podía creer. Pero no era la única sorprendida, Brooklyn tampoco se esperaba todo aquello, ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que ella sería quien se iba a casar con el heredero Hiwatari, pero que a diferencia de Mariam, él ni se había inmutado a pesar de la sorpresa tan inesperada, por el contrario sonrió con una expresión que puso aun más nerviosa a Mariam y que después de que tanto los padres de Kai como los suyos se había ido a ver a otras personas dejándolos a ellos tres solos le dijo…

- Mariam cuanto tiempo sin verte – ella solo sonrió aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, actitudes que no habían pasado desapercibidas para Kai en ningún momento y que ahora con la declaración del peli naranja no podía quedarse con la duda, así que cuestiono lo obvio.

- ¿se conocen? – sentencio aún sin poder creerlo –

- si desde hace algún tiempo – dijo Brooklyn de los más tranquilo… pero en ese momento como una iluminación llego a su mente algo que había pasado por alto... _"Rei también debe de estar aquí"_ y ante el pensamiento hizo una diminuta sonrisa para luego despedirse cortésmente – pues te felicito Kai porque te casaras con una gran mujer – hizo una pausa – me dio gusto verte Mariam… ahora si me disculpan voy a saludar a Rei – dijo para después alejarse de ellos, dejando a ambos muy pensativos.

Mariam se había quedado estática y más al escuchar que iba con su hermano, y ahora ¿Cómo reaccionaría Rei?, no quería que se encontrara con él… pero, tampoco podía evitarlo, muchas cosas se había movido en ella, cosas que hace tiempo creía había quedado atrás, pero ahora él volvía dejándole una sensación de incomodidad y preocupación. Kai por su parte no entendía bien lo que pasaba, ¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso?, había algo muy raro en todo y eso, de donde la conocía y no solo a ella, sino también a Rei y más con lo que había dicho al último, iba a buscar a Rei y sin poder evitarlo y mucho menos sabiendo porque pero eso no le agrado en nada, y aparentemente por el momento la única que podía sacarlo de sus dudas era su novia, ya que más tarde quería hablar con Rei… ¿Por qué?... realmente no le importaba mucho en esos momentos la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Rei se encontraba platicando con sus dos primos y su hermana, le daba tanto gusto el que pudieran haber viajado desde China hasta Japón para la fiesta ya que tenía varios meses sin verlos y para él eso era demasiado ya que ellos eran con quienes se llevaba mejor. No paraba de reír ante los comentarios que estos y él mismo hacian, pero desde hacía algunos momentos comenzó a sentir una penetrante mirada sobre él así que volteo pero no encontró a nadie, todos parecían en sus asuntos, así que pensó que solo era su imaginación, pero de repente su mirada se poso al instante en una figura tan conocida para él. Junto a Kai y su hermana se encontraba él, a quien tenía casi dos años de no ver y que por un momento pensó que jamás se lo volvería a encontrar, vaya que la vida daba muchas vueltas, nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrárselo ahí, y la verdad no supo que sentir al ser algo tan inesperado, sin embargo solo dio un gran suspiro y regreso su mirada a su hermana y sus primos, quiso creer que él ya no estaría más interesado en él y que ni siquiera se molestaría en buscarlo, pero sí que se había equivocado porque momentos después escucho como lo llamaban detrás de él.

- Rei – dijo tan bajo par que solo Rei lo escuchara, pero aún así no evito llamar la atención de los otros presentes, sobretodo de una chica de cabellos rosas que lo veía con gran sorpresa en la cara que después se convirtió en un gran descontento, pero no le importo en lo absoluto.

- hola – se giro para encararlo – no me imagine encontrarte aquí… ¿cómo has estado? – dijo tranquilamente para la gran sorpresa de Mao y del mismísimo Brooklyn quien se esperaba un recibimiento más serio ó peor aún, uno negativo.

- pues no muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa muy tranquila y con cierto grado de ternura - ¿podemos hablar a solas? – pregunto y vio la expresión de duda combinada con desconfianza de parte de Rei y una de completa desaprobación por parte de Mao, pero que nuevamente ni tomo en cuenta.

- si – dijo al fin de la misma manera que su anterior saludo comenzando a caminar alejándose del lugar para buscar un lugar más apartado seguido de Brooklyn.

- ¿Cómo has estado? –

- bien, ya casi termino la escuela y eso es una gran alivio –

- me da gusto por ti –

- ¿Cuándo regresaste? –

- hace un par de semanas –

- ¿y te vas a quedar aquí ó volverás a irte? –

- mmm pues no lo sé eso depende de cómo se den las cosas -

- ya veo –

- Rei creo que tenemos una plática pendiente y me gustaría que… - pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido.

- creo que no es el momento de hablar de eso, ya lo veremos después – dijo cambiando su tono y expresión a uno más serio –

- hn si, y ahora porque no me cuentas lo que has hecho de tú vida – dijo dándole otra de sus sonrisas, a la cual Rei respondió con una más pequeña. Suponía que no le quitaba en nada hablar con él, después de todo ni que fuera su enemigo ni mucho menos y a pesar de todo no le guardaba rencor, eran otros sentimientos, además después de todo el había sido una persona muy querida para él, así que olvidándose un momento de todo lo sucedido comenzó a platicar con él contándole algunas de su vivencias en ese tiempo y escuchando también lo que a Brooklyn le había pasado. Por su parte Brooklyn se encontraba más que contento de que Rei hubiera accedido a pasar un tiempo con él, lo había extrañado tanto, como nunca pensó en hacerlo cuando anduvo con él, todavía les faltaba hablar de lo anteriormente sucedido, claro estaba, pero en ese momento se sentía tan bien y veía tal vez una esperanza en poder remediar las cosas.

- ¿de dónde lo conoces? – pregunto en cuanto Brooklyn se alejo de ahí.

- mmm – lo pensó un momento he intento tranquilizarse, le diría la verdad… bueno la mitad de ella, pero al fin y al cavo era verdad ¿no? - Rei no lo presento a mí y a Mao – respondió ya más tranquila intentado restarle importancia al asunto. Pero esa respuesta no le había agradado mucho a su novio.

- ¿amigo de Rei? – cuestiono, siendo cuidadoso de que su curiosidad no se tomara a mal… ¿pero por que tenía que ser cuidadoso si no había otra intención en saberlo?, se cuestiono sintiéndose extraño por su anterior pensamiento.

- no, él era el novio de Rei – contesto ya de los más natural. Pero Kai no supo qué sensación le había provocado el escuchar aquello pero igual trato de ignorarla.

- y ¿Por qué terminaron? – no pudo evitar el preguntarle.

Genial, tenía que preguntarle aquello, pero guardo la calma, después de todo no tenía porque decirle todo lo sucedido y como ya se lo había propuesto antes tampoco le mentiría – pues lo que paso fue que Brooklyn le fue infiel a Rei y este lo descubrió – termino de decir, eso había sido lo que paso – No te llevas muy bien con él ¿verdad? – pregunto al darse cuenta que no estaba muy contento con su presencia.

- no, nunca nos hemos llevado bien – contesto serio. Para después disimuladamente voltear a ver al lugar donde anteriormente había visto a Rei, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que ya solo se encontraban ahí Mao y los otros dos chicos, su vista vago por el lugar hasta que dio con la figura que buscaba, pero si de por si desde la llegada de Brooklyn cada vez se sentía más molesto, el cuadro que vio fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ahí estaba Rei sentado a unas cuantas mesas de ellos platicando como si nada con Brooklyn, _"no se supone que lo engaño… ¿Qué hace entonces tan quitado de la pena con él?"_… y de repente, así como así, la razón volvió a él y se dio cuenta de que no tenía porque molestarle, ese era problema de Rei, si él quería recibirlo con los brazos abiertos era cuestión suya, a demás él desconocía lo que había pasado entre ellos

La fiesta paso sin ningún otro acontecimiento, y al fin esta había llegado a su fin, después de haber despedido a su novia y la familia de esta se dispuso a darse un baño para poder ir a la cama, pero en vez de eso decidió mejor irse a la sala de estancia de aquella mansión, quedándose solo con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, se sentía bien estando ahí en completo silencio, definitivamente algo lo estaba molestando y era consciente de eso, pero algo le decía que no debía de profundizar en aquello. Y es que tenía un tremendo debate en sus sentimientos todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta le había movido muchas cosas dentro había tenido reacciones que por más, sabía que no eran normales. Tenía la cabeza completamente recargada en el sofá. Pero por más que lo intentaba, por más que quiso quedarse con la mente en blanco, las preguntas saltaban a su mente con tal necedad que no pudo más y hablo consigo mismo del aquello que lo estaba agobiando, poniéndose de una vez por todas las cosas en claro, dejando salir todo lo que pensaba y sentía.

"_¡No puedo creer que ese maldito de Brooklyn haya sido novio de Rei!... ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como Rei se haya fijado en él? Y más aún ¿Cómo es posible que lo haya engañado?.. Si Rei es, a falta de otras palabras, una maravillosa persona, es sincero, sencillo, alegre, comprensivo, inteligente, estoy seguro de que fiel, en ocasiones tan inocente y en otras no tanto… él es…"_ no podía creer lo que estaba diciéndose así mismo, pero por primera vez había sido así de sincero con él mismo, por primera vez estaba dejando salir tal cual sus sentimientos_ "… yo jamás había conocido una persona así… una persona que me inquietara de esta manera… yo… yo…",_ todo aquello era tan nuevo, nada que ver con sus gustos anteriores y por primera vez en toda su vida y aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, tenía miedo de seguir descubriendo todo aquello, a pesar de que su subconsciente lo sabía él tenía miedo de admitirlo, pero no pudo negarlo más _"… yo lo quiero…"_ soltó al fin _"… ¡MALDICIÓN ME GUSTA REI!"_ puso sus manos en la cara pasando estas lentamente por ella pasando por su cabello, nuca, hasta dejarla en su cuello, después bajándolas hasta dejarlas nuevamente en sus piernas y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para con los ojos cerrados dejarla descansar en aquel respaldo del sillón _"ja… genial"_ pensó al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro _"He caído ante Rei"_. Se puso de pie sin borrar aquella sonrisa y se dirigió a su cuarto, ya más tranquilo después de por fin admitir lo que sentía, ya después se preocuparía de ello, ahora solo pensaba en que el día de mañana vería a Rei para que le contara mejor que era lo que le había pasado, solo esperaba poder mantener el control de las cosas.

Se sentía extraño, estaba recostado en su cama, ya estaba un poco entrada la noche y no lograba conciliar el sueño, primero aquello de Brooklyn aunque no quisiera lo había inquietado mucho, no supo que sentir cuando lo vio ahí parado después de tanto tiempo, tenía muchas sentimientos encontrados y la verdad no sabía ni por dónde empezar para comenzar a aclararlo, a demás le había prometido hablar después con él de aquel tema que había quedado pendiente, aunque a su parecer no había nada que decir, para él cualquier explicación estaba de sobra, pero tal vez sería bueno, tal vez eso era lo que le hacía falta para decirle adiós a todo aquello, pero lo malo era que ese no era su único problema. De hecho eso había sido algo de imprevisto y que no se esperaba… pero había algo más que realmente lo tenía preocupado… eran las sensaciones que Kai le provocaba y que cada vez le eran más difíciles de ignorar, y un perfecto ejemplo había sido esa noche cuando se despidieron de él y de sus padres y sintió que Kai estaba demasiado serio con él, bueno no era que siempre estuviera sonriéndole, pero tampoco era tan… frío, como si le hubiera hecho algo… ¿pero qué?, no lo sabía pero le había hecho sentir mal. Dio un gran suspiro, todo eso estaba muy mal y aunque no lo admitiera sabía de que se trataba… pero realmente no había sido su culpa, si él pudiera controlar sus sentimientos no tendría problemas… ¿pero porque de él?... ¿Por qué del novio de su hermana?... ¿Por qué de quien sería su esposo?... ¿Por qué se había tenido que enamorar de Kai?... y ese era el problema mayor, que el sentimiento se estaba haciendo fuerte, ya que podía notar claramente que era fuerte, ni siquiera con Brooklyn, que había sido a quien más había querido, ni siquiera él lo había hecho sentir así. Dio otro gran suspiro, bueno por lo menos ya sabía que este amor sí que sería más que imposible, lo malo es que no se podría escapar de convivir con él, pero en ese aspecto él era muy respetuoso y jamás se le acercaría con ninguna otra intención, sintiera lo que sintiera, además le había tomado un gran cariño de amistad… _"Ouch… esto va a ser difícil"_. Resignado se puso de lado para intentar dormir un poco.

**Continuara…**

Bueno… que puedo decir, la verdad quede decepcionada de cómo quedo el capitulo, no fue lo que yo hubiera querido, así que pido una disculpa por adelantado a quien lea esto si se ha sentido decepcionado UU. Pero bueno al menos ambos ya saben bien lo que sienten ). Además es el principio de los problemas… la calma antes de la tormenta. Les agradezco realmente a todos aquellos que lo lean. Y espero saber sus opiniones si hay alguna duda, sugerencia para mejorar ó para la historia. Y si no mándenme un mensaje a **bakura(punto)17(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com **que yo con todo el gusto del mundo leeré sus opiniones n.n


	5. Aclarando las cosas

¡Hola!... sii estoy de regreso con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que en lo personal me ha gustado mucho desde que pensé en hacerla, claro ha cambiado un poco el cómo se han ido dando las cosas, pero la trama en general no n.n. Y hoy me dije, no me muevo de aquí hasta que no termine el capitulo, así que espero de todo corazón les guste n.n

Y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a las personas que a pesar de mi tardanza siguen leyendo esto, y mil y un gracias en especial agradezco sus comentarios a:

**luz maría**

**Sofía**

**Dizzari**

Y un saludo muy especial a mi tocaya **mai maxwell**mil y un gracias por tus saludos y ¿qué crees?, solo me faltan 28 horas de servicio social n.n, en 3 días seré libre n.n y ojala así te pueda encontrar más seguido n.n. Espero te guste el capitulo n.n. Cuídate mucho y hay estamos en contacto.

**- abc - **Diálogos

**ABC **Gritos

"_**abc**__"_ pensamientos

**(…..) **Alguna intromisión mía.

Perdonen ustedes las faltas de ortografía o incoherencias que en este capítulo se pudieran presentar pero lo medio lo revise y según yo hay va pero ya ven que no falta, si no de antemano una disculpa U¬U.

No, ni Beyblade y por desgracia ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**CAPITULO 5**

"**Aclarando las Cosas"**

Llevaba aproximadamente 20 min esperando en aquella mesa de aquella cafetería en la que por lo regular se reunía con sus dos amigos. Comenzaba a exasperarse ya que la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes y aparentemente la impuntualidad se estaba volviendo una costumbre para su amigo que no daba señas de vida. Los últimos días no habían sido precisamente los mejores que había tenido, además de que por una cosa u otra no había podido ver a Rei en esos días, quería verlo, hablar con él, pero hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, y por si eso no fuera poco no había tenido paz debido a los sentimientos recientemente descubiertos, mismos que le habían estado quitando hasta el sueño y robando su tranquilidad, ¿exageración?, no, solo para dar una idea de la magnitud de la importancia de estos y lo nuevos que eran para él, alguien quien en un momento dado no hubiese "perdido el tiempo" en cosas de ese tipo, y que ahora sin embargo se encontraba ante el hecho de que una persona quizás como cualquiera, no para él claro, que a si sin más había robado su atención completamente. Y precisamente por eso había recurrido a la única persona que sabía entendería a la perfección la manera en la que ahora se sentía ya que no hace mucho él también había recurrido a él con un problema muy similar.

_Flash Back_

_Se encontraba descansando en tranquilidad de su cuarto, eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche, estaba por quedarse dormido cuando inesperadamente sintió que alguien se recostaba al lado suyo, cosa que inevitablemente le provoco un sobresalto incorporándose por reflejo para encender la luz y ver de quien se trataba, la expresión en su rostro paso de uno de sorpresa a uno de confusión para finalmente recuperar su semblante serio mientras que la persona recostada a su lado se encontraba boca arriba y con una de sus manos en su rostro recorriendo un camino desde su frente hasta sus ojos._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?- _

_- ¿sabes?, en este momento ni siquiera me importa tu falta de amabilidad -_

_Dijo sin voltear a verlo y con un extraño tono en él, uno que Kai no supo identificar y que sin duda genero preocupación en él, tomando en cuenta de que ya era extraño el hecho de que sin previo aviso llegara a su casa a esas horas y entrara así en su habitación pero no había querido darle tanta importancia ya que él era su amigo de la infancia y era más que conocido en su casa, pero el hecho de que le hubiera respondido de esa manera lo habían tomado por sorpresa dejándolo sin saber exactamente que responder ante ello llegando a sentirse culpable por no haber hecho una mejor pregunta. Se quedo callado durante varios segundos viendo solamente como este no cambiaba de posición desde que había llegado, pero conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabia a la perfección que no hacía falta que le preguntara que era lo que le pasaba, el hecho de que estuviera ahí ya le decía que quería hacerlo, solo debía tomarse un poco de tiempo y él esperaría el que fuera necesario, así que solo se volvió a recostar quedando junto a él de igual manera boca arriba y apoyando su cabeza en ambas manos. Y después de varios minutos de espera, comenzó a hablar._

_- me he metido en un gran problema… - comenzó, a lo que Kai solo se limito a seguir escuchando - … me enamore de alguien de quien jamás debí hacerlo… –_

_- bueno, no eliges de quien te enamoras – dijo al fin intentado hacerlo sentir mejor, ya que después de todo eso era cierto._

_- pero… él es… mi mejor amigo – dijo soltando un gran suspiro de resignación – bueno, aparte de ti claro – aclaro de forma un tanto cómica que incluso a Kai le robo una pequeña sonrisa._

_- oh ya veo – dijo para después voltearlo a ver, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Por fin llegas Bryan (¿alguien creyó que la persona comprensiva sería Yuri? n.n) –

- oye tengo una vida muy ocupada sabes, además de un novio muy exigente – dijo con una sonrisa cínica y sentándose en una de las silla quedando frente a Kai.

-Hn pues si no tenías tiempo en tu apretada agenda me lo hubieras dicho – dijo aun irritado.

- huy perdón señor sensibilidad… sabes creo que casarte no va a ser la solución a tu mal carácter – dijo negando con la cabeza en un expresión de preocupación bastante falsa al parecer de Kai – me retrase porque mi coche se descompuso cuando me disponía a venir para acá U.U -

- por lo menos me hubieras avisado ¬¬ -

- bueno ya estoy aquí y eso es lo importante, ¿no dicen que más vale tarde que nunca? –

- ¬¬ -

- en vez de enojarte porque no me dices que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado – dijo tomando una actitud más seria.

- … -

- ¡Rei! ¡teléfono! –

- ¡sí!, ¡ahora voy!... ¡demonios! TT – había perdido su juego gracias a la pequeña distracción, así que sin más remedio se dispuso a bajar para responder al llamado.

- ¿hola? –

_- hola Rei –_

- ¿Brooklyn? – realmente no se lo esperaba.

_- sí, ¿Cómo has estado?-_

- ah bien ¿y tú? –

_- bien gracias, oye ¿me preguntaba si nos podríamos ver mañana? –_

- … - no sabía que responder, no estaba muy seguro de querer verlo – mmm no creo que sea una buena idea – respondió con un deje de frialdad poco común en él –

_- por favor – pidió de manera neutra pero con la suplica impresa en ella._

- … de acuerdo, mañana no puedo, pero ¿te parece bien pasado mañana a las 11? –

_- bien pasare por ti, nos vemos –_

- adiós – Colgó.

Tiro el teléfono hacia un lado mientras se sentaba en su cama, apoyándose en ambas manos. _"Rei me voy a volver a ganar tu cariño y hare lo que sea necesario para ello"_. Ya lo tenía decidido, de alguna manera u otra haría que Rei regresara a él, solo pedía una segunda oportunidad, esta vez no fallaría, esta vez sería diferente.

_Flash Back_

_Había llegado un poco temprano, aun faltaban unos 20 min para que ella saliera, así que decidió esperar en el teléfono que se encontraba justo frente a la entrada principal de su trabajo recargándose en el. El pasar por ella 2 veces a la semana se había vuelto ya una costumbre y era una suerte para ambos que su trabajo quedara un tanto lejos de su casa, y con más suerte aun su novio se quedaría en casa debido aun un trabajo escolar con un compañero, así que tenía la tarde libre para salir con ella. Al fin había salido e inmediatamente él se le acerco para saludarla, sin embargo mientras avanzaba hacia ella sintió la extraña sensación de ser observado por alguien, se vio tentado a voltear, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que en ese momento la chica que esperaba lo abrazo por el cuello acercándolo para besarlo a lo que él correspondió inmediatamente tomándola de la cintura cortando completamente la distancia entre ellos, para después separarse un poco, pero ante la insistente mirada que había sentido anteriormente, volteo hacia el frente encontrándose con la figura de su novio girando dispuesto a irse, la sorpresa se apodero de él, no haciendo otra cosa que abrir los ojos lo más que pudo y soltando completamente de su agarre a la chica, esta al ver su rostro desencajado le cuestiono el porqué de su actitud obteniendo una simple palabra como respuesta… o más bien un nombre. _

_- … Rei… -_

_Al escuchar eso lo único que pudo hace fue voltear inmediatamente hacia donde su acompañante miraba. Y pudo ver solamente la figura de su hermano que se perdía entre toda la gente que transitaba por las calles. _

_-… No - pue – de - ser… – escucho de ella después de varios minutos de silencio entre ambos, no sabía qué hacer o que pensar, por un momento tuvo el impulso de seguirlo, pero se detuvo. Un extraño malestar crecía en su interior, ¿culpa?, ¿pero porque?, estaba consciente de que el engañarlo con su hermana no era algo de lo cual podía sentirse enteramente orgulloso, pero tampoco era algo trascendental para él, los 2 le habían gustado, y por eso salía con ambos, así era él, sin mayor complicación, había pensado en que si Rei se llegaba a enterar, pues ni modo todo terminaría y si Mariam quería seguir saliendo con él bien, y si no, también ya sería cuestión suya. Pero lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos estaba muy lejos de lo que él hubiera creído, ver a Rei alejarse de esa manera, con lo poco que vio se dio cuenta de que estaba destrozado, y eso le dolió._

_- Mariam- llamo la atención de ella – lo siento, pero esto ha sido un gran error – dijo sin apartar su mirada de donde hacía ya varios minutos la figura de Rei había desaparecido._

_- lo sé – respondió con la cabeza agachada, y por su tono de voz él supo que la culpa la estaba matando._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Me enamore de Rei – (y hablando de personas directas, Kai Hiwatari no es alguien que se ande con rodeos n.n).

- O.O – la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en su acompañante - ¿Rei Kon?-

-si –

- ¿el hermano menor de Mariam? –

- si –

- ¿quién será tu esposa en pocos meses? –

- ¡sí! ¬¬ - no pudo evitar el volverse a exaltar.

- ¿y qué piensas hacer? –

- ¿que se supone que debería hacer? – dejo ver la desesperación en él.

- pues el que lo hayas aceptado ya es un avance –

- fue peor el hacerlo, ahora no dejo de pensar y pensar –

- entiendo cómo te sientes kai, pero nada ganas con negarlo, tarde o temprano saldría a flote, además todavía estas a tiempo –

- ¿Cómo que a tiempo?, ¿a tiempo de qué?-

- como que de qué Kai, solo respóndeme esto, ¿con quién prefieres estar, con Mariam ó con Rei? – esa sin duda era muy buena pregunta, ya que esos días si había visto a Mariam varias veces, pero lo que él quiera era ver a Rei solo que no había podido.

- con Rei –

- oh ¿y en estos últimos días en quien has estado pensando en Rei o en tu boda con Mariam? –

- en Rei –

- ¿entonces cuál es tu duda Kai?, aun estas a tiempo, si quieres estar con él, aun es tiempo –

- entiende que no es tan sencillo, no estamos hablando solo de que me haya fijado en otra persona estado a pocas semanas de casarme, y el problema ni siquiera es que haya sido de un hombre, el problema es que me voy a casar con su hermana, ¿tú crees que Rei va a aceptar una relación conmigo?, ¿tú crees que si le rompo el corazón a su hermana de esa manera él va a querer volver a verme? – intento calmarse ya que perder el control de esa manera debido a lo que sentía se estaba volviendo más común y eso no le agradaba en nada, esto le estaba siendo más difícil de lo que en un principio hubiera pensado y sabia que el perder la calma no le ayudaría en nada, además había un mayor problema… - ni siquiera sé si él me corresponde – dijo finalmente agachando ligeramente la cabeza dejando ver a su amigo el que probablemente era su mayor temor.

- Kai se que tu situación no es fácil, pero como tú mismo me dijiste una vez, no escoges de quien te enamoras –

- … -

- ¿recuerdas el consejo que me diste? –

-… -

- me dijiste que no tenía caso que me estuviera llenando la cabeza de dudas, que la única forma era decirle lo que sentía, que hay que arriesgar para ganar –

- hn, ¿no sabes que la mayoría de la gente no sigue los consejos que da? – dijo haciendo un sonrisa irónica.

- hn, no me salgas ahora con eso, vamos kai no te hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, entiendo que temas que Rei se moleste si dejas a su hermana, pero a pesar de que no lo conozco bien, yo creo que él entendería que no puedes estar con alguien a quien no quieres – lo que le había dicho tenía algo de cierto, tal vez Rei lo entendería de ese modo, no puedes estar con alguien a quien no quieres realmente… pero tratándose de la felicidad de su hermana ¿si lo vería de ese modo?, ¿entendería que sería mejor que ella buscara a alguien más?, ¿apoyaría su decisión de dejarla?, y peor aún ¿se alejaría de él?. Bryan tenía razón, solo había una manera de saberlo, tendría que seguir su propio consejo.

- tienes razón, tengo que hablar con él –

-¿le dirás lo que sientes? –

- no lo sé… eso dependerá – si, lo confesaba, jamás se había sentido tan inseguro como se sentía ahora, jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable ante alguna persona como ahora.

- hn, se que sobra decirlo, pero tienes todo mi apoyo – si, era mejor por el momento no presionarlo, en su opinión necesitaba tiempo para ver de una manera más claras las cosas.

-hn –

- ¿quieres ir a caminar un rato? – dijo despreocupadamente como era su costumbre, a lo que Kai solo asintió poniéndose de pie siendo seguido por Bryan, se dispusieron a abandonar el lugar

Los días se habían pasado tranquilos, relativamente, si no hubiera sido por la llamada que le había hecho Brooklyn, y él que creía que se había salvado de que hablaran ya que el susodicho, no había hecho acto de presencia desde que se vieron en la fiesta, pero ahora lo tendría que ver el día de mañana, no estaba seguro de querer recordar todo aquello ya que él había dejado todo eso en paz, pero en fin. Además no había visto a Kai durante esos días, que por un lado era bueno ya que era lo mejor, verlo el menor tiempo posible, o al menos eso era lo que su razón le decía, lástima que el corazón no siempre este de acuerdo, porque por otro lado tenia la espina de si este se había enojado con él el último día que se vieron, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo la duda lo mataba.

-Rei, ¿me estas escuchando?- dijo su acompañante al ver que este aparentemente se había perdido en quién sabe qué pensamientos.

- lo siento, ¿Qué decías? –

- ¿Qué si quieres algo de tomar? –

- sí, agua estaría bien –

- bien espérame aquí ahora las traigo –

Rei solo asintió. Había aceptado acompañarlo, ya que según Aleksey (a pasado tanto tiempo que seguro ya no recuerdan quien es TT), le hacía falta distraerse un poco, además de que la ultima vez ya no habían podido salir. Él era muy agradable, un buen amigo que de alguna manera siempre lo hacía sentirse bien.

- aquí tienes – se sentó a un lado de él. Habían decidió ir a caminar un rato después de haber visto una película ya que aun era temprano – los últimos días te he visto algo melancólico, ¿estás bien? – dijo preocupado.

- estoy bien, gracias – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que no convenció mucho a Aleksey, así que intento animarlo a que le dijera lo que tenía.

- vamos puedes decírmelo a mi – dijo al tiempo que pasaba su brazo sobre su hombro atrayéndolo un poco hacia él. Rei no reacciono en el momento ya que lo había tomado por sorpresa, no era tanto que lo molestara si no que no estaba acostumbrado a ese trato, pero antes de que pudiera decir a hacer algo escucho que alguien lo llamaba de forma bastante seria.

- Rei –

Su caminata los había llevado al gran parque del lugar, platicaban de diversas cosas, Bryan le hablaba a Kai sobre su relación con Yuri y los problemas que a veces tenían y que por suerte siempre solucionaban ya que ambos eran de caracteres un poco contrarios, y Kai le había platicado de lo que se había enterado en su fiesta de compromiso acerca de la relación que habían tenido Rei y Brooklyn.

- pues la verdad eso no me extraña de Brooklyn – comentaba Bryan hasta que sintió que Kai se paró en seco, y como al cuestionarle que le sucedía este no le respondió nada, se limito a mirar hacia la dirección que Kai veía intentando encontrar el porqué de su reacción. Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrase a Rei sentado en una de las bancas, pero no solo, estaba acompañado de un chico que parecía más o menos de la misma edad que Rei, estaban hablando tranquilamente cundo sorpresivamente el chico de cabellos castaños paso su brazo sobre el hombro de Rei. Bryan solo volteo a ver la expresión de Kai que poco a poco pasaba de una de sorpresa a una de enojo y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando vio que Brooklyn estaba parado frente a los otros 2 _"¿pero cuándo llego?"_, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en un respuesta ya que vio como Brooklyn tomo a Rei del brazo logrando con esto que se levantara separándolo de su acompañante. Y viendo como la cara de Kai reflejaba el enojo que ahora sentía.

- Kai, recuerda ante todo conservar la calma, yo se que tú siempre piensas antes de actuar así que… ¿Kai?... ¡Kai! – mala suerte, porque todo el buen razonamiento de Kai se lo había llevado el viento cuando vio la acción de Brooklyn. Y con paso decidido fue directamente hacia ellos.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, por lo que ninguno de los 2 había hecho ningún movimiento, de repente había llegado Brooklyn y sin previo aviso había separado a Rei de Aleksey con un solo movimiento.

- ¿Estas saliendo con él? – pregunto de manera aparentemente tranquila, aunque la realidad fuera otra.

- ¿Kai? – fue lo que de su boca salió ya que cuando iba a responder a la pregunta anteriormente hecha el bicolor había hecho acto de presencia.

- ¡suéltalo! – sentencio a Brooklyn tomado su brazo y retirándolo bruscamente del de Rei quedando este ultimo libre del agarre.

- No te metas Kai, este no es asunto tuyo - advirtió, viéndolo mortalmente a los ojos, pero se vieron obligados a voltear su vista hacia Rei y su acompañante.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – se había levantado después de la aparición de Kai, y preocupado por Rei coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

- Rei, no respondiste a mi pregunta – dijo Brooklyn recuperando su semblante de calma.

- y si estuviéramos saliendo ¿Qué? – se adelanto Aleksey a responder sintiéndose molesto por la anterior interrupción. Kai, a quién no le agrado en absoluto lo dicho por el chico, solo se quedo mirando esperando impaciente a que Rei dijera algo. Brooklyn solo lo miro amenazante a los ojos, para después voltear su mirada a Rei.

- ¿Rei? – volvió a cuestionar y todas las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia él, incluso la de Bryan que había llegado cuando Kai y Brooklyn se dedicaban miradas mortales. Rei no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿de dónde rayos había salido Brooklyn?, y ¿con que derecho le cuestionaba de esa manera?, con quien saliera o estuviera ya no era problema de él, pero lo que más lo había descolocado era la presencia de Kai en el lugar, la manera en que había intervenido, presencia que lo hacía sentir cada vez más nervioso. La situación era por demás incomoda.

- él es mi amigo y no veo porque te pongas así - respondió al fin, tranquilizando un poco con su respuesta tanto a Kai como a Brooklyn.

- sí, y si nos disculpan tenemos que irnos - se adelanto Aleksey a cualquier respuesta por parte de Brooklyn, tomando de la mano a Rei jalándolo para llevárselo, acto ante el cual Rei solo se dejo llevar, no sin antes despedirse.

- Nos vemos – dando una rápida mirada a todos los 3 presentes, tratando de evitar el contacto directo con la de Kai. Para después comenzara caminar.

- Rei – detuvo su paso para voltear ante aquel llamado, de esa voz que de nuevo le hablaba como siempre, tapándose de frente aquellos ojos rojo oscuros que le miraban de un modo extraño como si quisieran decirle algo que no supo descifrar – necesito hablar contigo - ¡¿Qué?!, ¿acerca de qué?, y por un instante sintió el impulso de quedarse, realmente quería escuchar lo que le tuviera que decir, pero cuando volteo a ver a Aleksey que lo miraba con duda en sus ojos, con ¿miedo?, tal vez, como pidiéndole con la mirada que no lo dejara, no supo qué hacer. Y sin más pensó que lo justo era que se quedara con Aleksey, ya que estaba primero con él y eso era lo justo ¿no?

- ¿puede ser en otro momento? –

-si – no le quedo otra que aceptar, al verse también presionado por Bryan de que no se dejara llevar por sus impulsos, de manera irónica ya que era lo primero que Bryan siempre hacia y por eso se metía muchas veces en problemas innecesarios.

- bien, nos vemos – dijo para marcharse al fin.

- vamos Kai – dijo Bryan ignorando de manera olímpica a Brooklyn quien se había quedado muy pensativo por la escena anterior. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, ¿Por qué Hiwatari se comportaba de esa manera con Rei?, no podía ser lo que él estaba pensando ya que kai se casaría con Mariam dentro de poco, no podía ser que a él… no seguramente se había equivocado.

Ambos se alejaron del lugar, Kai no había dicho palabra alguna, solo caminaba siguiendo a Bryan quien observaba como su amigo se perdía en sus pensamientos, no le gustaba verlo así, él jamás había actuado de esa manera tan impulsiva y a pesar de que la cara de este no mostraba expresión alguna, sabía que le había dolido que Rei no se quedara con él, que prefiriera irse con su amigo. Y no supo que decirle, ¿Cómo hacer que se sintiera mejor?

Había llegado puntalmente por él y ahora se encontraban en una banca del parque, un poco alejados ya que al menos Brooklyn buscaba un poco de privacidad, necesitaba hablar con Rei y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, disculparse con él, sin embargo Rei parecía darle vueltas al asunto, cambiando constantemente de tema.

- Rei, quiero que me perdones –

- … - se quedo serio mirándolo y Brooklyn entendió que lo estaba dando la oportunidad de decir todo lo que tuviera que decir, que lo escucharía, así que sin más prosiguió.

- se que cometí un grave error y créeme que lo he pagado muy caro, lamento mucho todo el daño que te cause, no valore lo que tú me diste, y fui hasta que te vi perdido que me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi, y si tú me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy créeme que me dedicaría a reparar mi falta – ante lo dicho Rei solo miro tranquilamente hacia el frente, tal parecía que lo que él le dijera ya no lo afectaba.

- ¿sabes? – Comenzó – al principio solo me preguntaba él porque de que las cosas se hubieran dado así, ¿porque si te gustaba Mariam no terminaste conmigo para andar con ella?, lo que me dolió no fue que ella te gustara y que ella te correspondiera, me dolió que los dos me engañaran de ese modo – dijo de una manera bastante tranquila.

- porque ninguno de los 2 considero las consecuencias, nos dejamos llevar estúpidamente, solo para comprobar que solo era atracción por parte de los 2, no había nada más –

- supongo que eso ya no importa, ya he dejado eso atrás –

- entonces… -

- te perdono… pero no me puedes pedir que te de otra oportunidad porque ya no puede haber nada más entre nosotros, salvo amistad, tal vez –

Escuchar aquellas palabras de la forma en que lo había dicho, realmente le dolió, ver a Rei dirigirse hacia él de esa manera le había dolido mucho, ¿realmente había llegado tan tarde?

- ¿Hay alguien más? – le había costado el hacer esa pregunta, pero tenía que saberlo.

- si – sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho al confirmar sus sospechas – hay alguien a quien quiero como nunca pensé querer a alguien – no podía ser posible que le estuviera diciendo eso – pero no es por eso que no puede haber nada mas entre nosotros – confeso Rei – él ya está con alguien más – termino con un deje de melancolía al saber que sus sentimientos jamás se verían correspondidos y lo cual le dio una pequeña esperanza a Brooklyn, ya que si Rei no estaba saliendo con nadie entonces aun podía hacer que lo volviera a querer, ya que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él tan fácilmente.

Lo acompaño hasta su casa, dejándolo en la entrada, pero cuando Rei se disponía a entrar Brooklyn le advirtió.

- Rei, no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, yo hare que me vuelvas a querer – término para después marcharse dejando a un pensativo Rei viendo como se alejaba por la calle. _"¿Por qué no entiendes que se termino?... si fuiste tú mismo el que lo hizo"_ pensó mientras daba un gran suspiro. Abriendo la puerta para entrar.

- ya vine – dijo esperando alguna respuesta de quién quiera que estuviera en su casa.

- si Rei – respondió su mamá desde la sala de la casa, y él se dirigió hasta allá para verla.

- ah… hola Kai – _"Ahhhhh ¿porque tengo que encontrármelo ahora? TT... bueno solo me despediré y subiré mi habitación… si eso haré n.n"._

- hola – dijo de la misma manera seria de siempre.

Después de su rápido saludo se fue directo a su habitación donde cerró la puerta detrás de él sintiéndose más tranquilo. Ya que desde el día anterior había sido presa de los sentimientos que Kai le provocaba, mismos que tenía que suprimir por su propio bien, a demás de que el subconsciente lo traicionaba cruelmente llevándolo casi a actuar por impulso más que por razón. Intentado olvidarse un poco de todo se iba a disponer a darse un baño cuando llamaron a la puerta, así que se dispuso a abrirla.

- … -

- ¿puedo pasar? –

- si – dijo torpemente intentando sonreír como siempre.

- hay algo que necesito decirte – dijo seriamente el bicolor.

**Continuara…**

He aquí el capitulo, se que algunos debieron de haber pensado que no actualizaría, pero di todo mi esfuerzo y aquí esta n.n, me siento alegre por eso. Espero les haya gustado, créanme que la mayoría de las veces hasta para mí es un sorpresa lo que ira pasando ya que voy escribiendo conforme se me ocurre, aunque ya tenga pensado en general lo que va a pasar. Les agradezco realmente a todos aquellos que lo lean. Y espero saber sus opiniones si hay alguna duda, sugerencia para mejorar ó para la historia. Y si no mándenme un mensaje a **bakura(punto)17(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com **que yo con todo el gusto del mundo leeré sus opiniones n.n


	6. Tomando Desiciones

Saludos a todos lo que estén y sigan leyendo este pequeño proyecto n.n y aunque no puedo decir nada a mi favor por la tardanza TT aquí les traigo este nuevo episodio.

Y primero que nada quiero decir que este es un capítulo dedicado a **Mai Maxwell**ya que gracias a ella me puse las pilas para terminar este capítulo, bien tocaya aquí esta y atendiendo a tu petición este capítulo es más largo, iba a ser más pero tuve que cortarlo ahí por razones de la trama n.n y espero haber cumplido también la petición hecha de que expresaran más sus sentimientos n.n Realmente espero que te guste y mil gracias por tus comentarios y ánimos, siempre me hacen muy feliz TT.

Y también quiero agradecer enormemente por todos sus cometarios no saben la alegría que me da el leerlos TT y por ocasión especial los contestare al final del capítulo. Espero lo disfruten y los dejo con él.

**- abc - **Diálogos

**ABC **Gritos

"_**abc**__"_ pensamientos

**(…..) **Alguna intromisión mía.

Perdonen ustedes las faltas de ortografía o incoherencias que en este capítulo se pudieran presentar, pero lo medio lo revise y según yo hay va pero ya ven que no falta, si no de antemano una disculpa U¬U.

No, ni Beyblade y por desgracia ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen TT.

**Nota: **NO toda la información a continuación presentada acerca de la ciudad de Osaka en Japón es completamente verídica.

**CAPITULO 6**

"**Tomando Decisiones"**

_- ¿puedo pasar? – _

_- si – dijo torpemente intentando sonreír como siempre._

_- hay algo que necesito decirte – dijo seriamente el bicolor._

- Hola ya llegue – dijo cerrando la puerta y dejando la pequeña bolsa que traía sobre el sillón que se encontraba bastante cerca de ella.

- Que bueno porque Kai tiene casi una hora que llego –

- Que raro quedamos en que nos veríamos a las 8:00 pm – comento extrañada mirando su reloj – seguramente se le olvido y pensó que era más temprano – dijo despreocupadamente – y ¿dónde está? – dijo al no verlo por ningún lado.

- Subió al cuarto de Rei –

- a bueno entonces iré a alcanzarlo – dijo sin dar tiempo a su madre de decir nada más y se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras las cuales subió con un poco de velocidad. Cuando llego al siguiente piso camino por el pasillo dirigiéndose hasta la habitación de su hermano, y mientras se iba acercando comenzaba a escuchar las inconfundibles voces de Rei y Kai.

---------------------------------------------------

Se quedo extrañado por la forma tan seria en la que había dicho aquello, sin embargo, se mostro normal, pudiendo ocultar el nerviosismo que comenzó a formarse dentro de su ser. Pero no por eso la culpa lo dejo, ya que recordaba perfectamente que el día anterior Kai le había dicho que necesitaba hablarle de algo, ¿y él que había hecho?, se había ido diciendo que después lo haría.

- Siéntate – le dijo ofreciéndole la silla del pequeño escritorio que se encontraba de frente a su cama y Kai le tomo la palabra – siento mucho que no hubiéramos podido hablar ayer – intento disculparse ya que de lo contrario no creía poder sentirse tranquilo – lo que pasa es que ya había quedado con mi amigo de vernos ese día y se me hizo que iba a ser descortés de mi parte dejarlo – y algo dentro de él lo hizo sentirse tonto al dar esa excusa, como si no fuera suficiente para reparar su falta.

- no te preocupes – dijo simplemente con una seriedad natural en él.

- y, ¿acerca de que querías hablar? –

- bueno, yo necesitaba decirte que… - no pudo continuar. La puerta fue abierta de repente.

- hola, ya vine – dijo alegremente mirando a Rei para después dirigirse a Kai e inclinándose para quedar a su altura le dio un ligero beso en los labios. La mirada de Rei de ensombreció – ¿ya le dijiste? -

- "_decirme ¿Qué?_" -

- estaba por hacerlo –

- ¿de qué hablan? – no entendía a que se referían.

- pues veras – comenzó a explicar – Kai tiene que ir a Osaka mañana temprano para comprar su traje para la boda y pensamos que estaría bien que aprovecharas para ir a comprar el tuyo – la sorpresa expresada en los ojos de Rei no se hizo esperar – además así ya no se va solo – ¿acaso abría escuchado bien?, ¿iba a irse solo con Kai?, no era que no le agradara la idea, pero en su situación, ¿realmente esa sería una buena idea?

- está bien – ¡qué diablos!, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?, después de todo Kai no sabía nada de lo que él sentía y mucho menos correspondía sus sentimientos, además se iba a casar con su hermana y él debía de estar feliz por ambos. Ya bastaba de niñerías, tal vez había flaqueado por un momento dejándose llevar por sus emociones, pero por su propio bien debía tomar todo esto con madurez.

- bien pasare por ti a las 8:00 am en punto –

- bueno te dejamos – tomo a Kai del brazo prácticamente levantándolo de la silla donde se encontraba para llevárselo.

- nos vemos mañana – se despidió cortésmente mientras era arrastrado por su novia a la salida.-

- si – dijo regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas. Kai no pudo evitar dejar de verla hasta que salió de la habitación. Rei se quedo de pie un momento aun viendo hacia la puerta por donde se habían perdido aquellos dos y después de dar un ligero suspiro, se dispuso por fin a tomar su baño para después irse a la cama.

Después de haberse quedado un rato más con su novia, había regresado directamente a su casa. Pensaba en un millón de cosas a la vez, preguntándose aun si todo aquello sería una buena idea, pero ¿qué más daba?, los últimos días no habían sido los más normales y mucho menos los mejores, así que no queriendo pensar más en ello entro a darse una ducha para después acostarse en su cama, internaría despejar su mente, lo que tuviera que pasar al día siguiente, que pasara.

Se había levando muy temprano para estar listo a tiempo, y como lo había esperado Kai llego puntualmente por él y así sin más ambos se dispusieron a subir al automóvil de Kai para ir a la ciudad de Osaka. El trayecto paso tranquilo, no hablaron mucho durante el, cada uno iba sumergido en pensamientos que solo ellos conocían, más sin embargo ambos ignoraban que eran parte del pensamiento del otro.

Por un lado estaba Rei, que después de meditarlo mucho la noche anterior, y justo a tiempo de darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, si, porque aún consiente de la situación los últimos días había sido dominado por estos, llevándolo a actuar, a su parecer, de una forma inaceptable. Él no debía olvidar el papel que tenía en la vida de Kai, él era su cuñado, y lo más que podía avanzar a ser, era ser un amigo, porque aunque no fuera fácil, y claro que no iba a serlo, él debía anteponer su voluntad a sus sentimientos, _"¿Por qué hacerse la vida más difícil?"_, se preguntaba cada vez que sus sentimientos intentaban salirse de control y al verlo de esa forma lograba calmarse, después de todo no había razón para aferrarse a algo sin esperanza. Además no todo era sufrimiento, ya que en su meditación también se había percatado que internamente sentía una gran alegría de ver a Kai feliz, él realmente deseaba verlo bien, porque con el solo hecho de saber que Kai era feliz él también lo sería, y esa felicidad era lo suficientemente grande como para opacar el dolor de saber que nunca podría estar a su lado, y no solo eso, sino que también estaba su hermana, porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, él no le guardaba ningún rencor, y esperaba que fuera muy feliz y que encontrara al hombre adecuado para ella, y quien mejor que Kai para hacerla feliz… "_vaya realmente lo amo"_… después de ese pensamiento dio un suspiro que sería difícil de describir con palabras el sentimiento que llevaba, pero lo que si era claro, era el hecho de que Rei se encontraba más tranquilo al haber tomado esa postura _"creo que estoy listo para enfrentar cualquier situación que venga"_, pensó para sí con una imperceptible sonrisa.

Y por el otro lado estaba Kai, quien no podía jactarse de sentir la misma tranquilidad que ahora sentía Rei, ya que él se encontraba inmerso entre tomar la decisión de confesarle lo que sentía a Rei y arriesgarse a perderlo para siempre ó dejar las cosas como estaban aunque eso significara ser solo su amigo… pero no, "amistad" no era la palabra que quería que definiera su relación, pero por primera vez sentía miedo, si, miedo de que se escapara la única persona que había llegado a ser tan importante para él, y precisamente por eso aunque no lo demostrara ni por un segundo, aunque su semblante siguiera tan imperturbable como siempre, era presa de la desesperación en varias ocasiones… _"no parece haber muchos remedios para el amor"_, pensó con un deje de desconsuelo. Además, no quería que Mariam saliera lastimada, si bendita conciencia en buen momento haces tú aparición, porque si bien no amaba a Mariam, si sentía un gran aprecio por ella y sabía lo mucho que ella lo amaba, pero… _"aunque si Rei me amara el que Mariam sufriera no se ve tan importante"_, y ante este pensamiento dibujo en sus labios una diminuta sonrisa de ¿maldad?... _"¿Realmente sería tan malo de dejar que ella sufriera para estar con Rei?"_… y no habían pasado ni cinco segundos de haberse formulado esa pregunta en su cabeza cuando inmediatamente se le vino la respuesta a la mente… _"pues claro que si… bueno… nadie se muere por eso… amenos que ella misma se… no, no, no… digo estoy seguro de que ella lo superaría, tampoco es que yo le sea indispensable, se puede volver a enamorar porque como bien dicen no hay mal que dure 100 años ni cuerpo que lo resista"_… y una vez más como él mismo decía sus pensamientos comenzaban a tomar rumbos extraños, solo una cosa le parecía muy cierta… _"¡Demonios!... maldita conciencia… estos pensamientos no me ayudan en nada ¬¬"_… (Culpar a la escritora por ello u.u)… _"y aunque Yuri tenga razón, no es tan sencillo como parece"_… Y si efectivamente tanto Kai como Bryan, le habían contado todo a Yuri quién después de alegrarse de saber que su amigo, aquel que no creía encontrar a su "media naranja", realmente se había enamorado, reacciono más o menos así:

_Flash Back_

_- ¿Y que estas esperando Kai?... ¿Cómo que no sabes qué hacer?, si es muy claro, tienes que cancelar tu boda con Mariam ahora que estas a tiempo y luchar por el amor de Rei –_

_- No están sencillo como eso, ni siquiera sé si él siente algo por mí y tú quieres que vaya y de la nada le diga que me enamore de él –_

_- Pues si Kai pero para que te torturas en pensamientos de "¿y qué tal si?", el único que puede resolver tus dudas es Rei, dile lo que sientes -_

_- Oye ¿entonces por qué tú no me dijiste lo que sentías en cuanto lo descubriste?- dijo el peli lavanda golpeando ligeramente el hombro de su pelirrojo novio._

_- como de que no te lo dije, si yo no te hubiera confesado mis sentimientos aun seguirá esperando a que tú te decidieras a hacerlo –_

_- Si pero te tardaste mucho y me hiciste sufrir innecesariamente – dijo en manera de repeche._

_- ¬¬… pues empiezo a pensar que no fue suficiente ¬¬ -_

_- ¡oye!, además ya te lo iba a decir ¿verdad Kai?, pero estaba buscando las palabras indicadas… tú sabes que no soy bueno para esas cosas y… -_

_- ¿Y yo sí?- dijo levantando un ceja en signo de interrogación, pero antes de que el otro pudiera replicar algo siguió hablando - pues mira… -_

_- ¡Bueno ya es suficiente!, ambos lo saben ahora y son muy felices juntos, a quien le importa quién lo dijo primero, ahora soy yo el del problema así que ¿podemos centrarnos en eso?- dijo Kai después de haber perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba a lo que sus dos amigos se le quedaron viendo con una expresión cómica en sus rostros._

_- bueno Kai creo que debes calmarte un poco y tomar una decisión… ¿le dirás o no a Rei que lo quieres? – volvió a insistir Yuri._

_- No lo sé, además hoy estaba con un chico que según es solo su amigo, pero sospecho que él busca algo más que una amistad con Rei –_

_- lo ves Kai no dejes que te lo ganen – hablo esta vez Bryan._

_- ¡ya se! – dijo Yuri ganado la atención de los otros dos - ¿Por qué no invitas a Rei a que te acompañe al viaje que harás pasado mañana a Osaka?, Mariam no puede ir y puede ser un buen pretexto para que pases un tiempo con él y busques el momento adecuado para decírselo, claro si decides hacerlo, igual puede ayudarte a que tomes una decisión, además ¿no desde hace varios días quieres hablar con él?, esta puede ser tu última oportunidad de que estén solos antes de que te cases –_

_- no parece tan mala idea – apoyo Bryan la propuesta – entonces, ¿Qué harás Kai? –_

_- Bien, pero sí creo que no es conveniente el decírselo, dejare las cosas así –_

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Llegamos – se oyó la voz de Kai rompiendo el silencio que reino durante la mayor parte de viaje.

- ¿Y donde dejaras el coche? – dijo poniendo una cara de desorientación, que en la humilde opinión de Kai le hacía ver muy tierno, si efectivamente, como otro síntoma del enamoramiento, comenzaba a usar palabras que antes no estaban en su vocabulario u.u, y a lo que con un semblante de tranquilidad respondió…

- En el estacionamiento de enfrente – acto seguido Rei volteo su vista, que antes estuviera hacia la ventana de su lado derecho, hacia enfrente encontrándose un letrero bastante visible con el título de "Estacionamiento", por lo que al ver esto se sintió un poco apenado por ser siempre tan despistado.

- pues claro ¿verdad?, si no ¿Dónde más? –

Sin más contratiempos dejaron el auto en el lugar antes mencionado y se dispusieron a recorrer las calles de Osaka en busca de de lo que habían ido a comprar, sus trajes y como Kai era quien conocía el lugar Rei solo se limito a seguirlo. Kai no pudo evitar el notar como Rei miraba hacia todos lados con cierto brillo de en sus ojos apreciando los alrededores mientras caminaban, como quien admira un lugar en el que nunca a estado.

- ¿Tú nunca habías visitado este lugar? –

- no, aunque siempre tuve la curiosidad de venir, hay muchas cosas aquí que admirar – dijo mientras su mirada seguía curioseando los lugares que iban pasando, dejando a Kai muy pensativo - ¿tú vienes seguido? – dijo sorprendiéndolo un poco ya que se había perdido en sus meditaciones y al verlo se encontró con la mirada llena de brillo de su acompañante y una sonrisa que apenas dejaba ver sus colmillos.

- Cuando era niño a mis padres les gustaba traerme a ver el acuario del lugar y a veces he tenido que venir por negocios –

- ¡¿Enserio?! He escuchado que su acuario es muy famoso, que es uno de los más grandes, siempre he querido ir a visitarlo – dijo con una sonrisa que a Kai le pareció como la de un niño emocionado y ante este pensamiento le cruzo por la mente que le gustaría mucho ir con Rei a visitar el lugar, después de todo no estaban muy lejos de allí.

- pues si nos damos prisa tal vez nos dé tiempo de visitarlo – dijo como restándole importancia al asunto, aunque la realidad era que no podía esperar a ver la cara de emoción que estaba seguro que Rei pondría.

- ¡¡¡AH!!! ¿ENSERIO KAI?.. SI VAMOS – y como la había supuesto la emoción no se hizo esperar en Rei quien como niño pequeño, lo dijo con toda la alegría del mundo cosa que a Kai le arranco una media sonrisa y una mirada que a manera de juego reprocho el acto infantil – ejem ejem digo, si sería una buena idea – intento disculparse Rei ya que se había apenado de mostrar ese comportamiento ante Kai y ni que decir de lo que sintió al ver su mirada, así que con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas intento tomar una postura más seria, por eso mismo ni siquiera sospechaba que muy por el contrario de lo que pensaba, Kai se mostraba satisfecho por la actitud que tomo.

- bueno entonces vamos, la tienda que visitaremos ya no está muy lejos de aquí -

Y efectivamente, caminaron cerca de una cuadra y enseguida se encontraron con una gran tienda especializada en la venta de trajes y vestidos de noche, así que fueron directamente a la sección de ropa para caballero y comenzaron a ver varios modelos.

- este se bien – dijo Rei en un simple comentario.

- bien, pruébatelo – dijo Kai con su característico tono autoritario.

- ¿ah?, yo escogeré primero, ¿no deberías ser tú? –

- Pero ya diste que te gusto así que no repliques y pruébatelo – dijo con un tono que nadie se atrevería a discutir y Rei no sería el pobre incauto que se atrevería a hacerlo, así que mientras iba a los vestidores solo pensó en voz alta.

- Pero detesto usar traje – término de decir poco antes de cerrar la puerta. Y cuando se aseguro de que ya no lo veía Kai dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y dijo por lo bajo.

- Si, pero con te hace ver muy bien – y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Rei saliera luciendo un elegante traje negro. Avanzo un poco a uno de los espejos de cuerpo completo que estaba afuera muy cerca de los vestidores, y modelándolo de manera graciosa.

- mmm no estoy muy convencido – luego se volteo a ver a Kai para preguntarle - ¿tú qué crees? –

- creo que cualquiera que elijas se te vera muy bien – dijo con un tono de voz que una vez más parecía restarle importancia al asunto.

- ¿deberás lo crees? – Dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba la emoción que esa respuesta le había provocado – pero creo que elegiré otro - dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro al tiempo que buscaba otro traje que no tardo mucho en encontrar, así que regreso al vestidor para probárselo, y una vez que salió se volvió a mirar en el espejo que se encontraba fuera de los vestidores, y dijo ya más convencido – si, con este me siento más cómodo – era un traje igual de elegante que el anterior, solo que este era un modelo más sencillo.

- No te conformas solo con verte bien, tienes que verte realmente bien – dijo divertido por el comportamiento de Rei y razón por la cual quiso seguirle el juego.

- Pues claro Kai, tengo que verme bien, nunca se sabe quién puede estar en la fiesta – fue un comentario hecho sin pensar, solo por seguir el juego, sin embargo no tenía idea de que este no le cayó en gracia a Kai.

- bien, ¿entonces llevaras ese? – dijo con un tono de voz neutral, no de manera molesta pero ya tampoco era el tono de broma que había estado utilizando. Rei por su parte percibió el cambio de actitud, solo que no entendió el porqué de ello, así que pensando que probablemente había sido su imaginación lo paso por alto.

-Sí, está decidido, me quedo con él – y gracias a la gran sonrisa que le regalo a Kai, este último no pudo seguir con esa seriedad que había vuelto a gobernarlo - ¿Ya viste alguno que te gustara? –

- No, y déjame advertirte que soy muy especial cuando de ropa se trata –

- Ah por eso no hay problema, tenemos todo el día – bueno el realmente quería visitar el acuario del lugar, pero tampoco quería presionar a Kai, así que lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario. Y sin más se pusieron a buscar el traje de novio para Kai por lo que fueron al área de la tienda donde tenían tanto vestidos para la novia como trajes para el novio, y a pesar de que Kai por lo regular se vestía de manera formal por su trabajo no era tampoco que le agradase mucho, además de que él no le daba tanta importancia a la ropa como su futura esposa, pero por complacerla era que se compararía el mejor traje. En un principio habían planeado venir juntos para que así ella se encargara de escogerlo, pero al final ella ya no pudo acompañarlo así que aprovechando esa oportunidad era que a su amigo Yuri se le había ocurrido la idea de que fuera con Rei y solo por eso acepto ir, ya que tenía la opción de esperar a que su novia fuera con él y ella se encargara de todo y así el se libraría de la molesta tarea. Sin embargo todo era diferente en la presencia de Rei, él tenía la influencia suficiente de hacerlo sentir en una confianza tal en la que sentía que podía mostrarse a sí mismo como era, porque si bien él siempre había sido de un carácter serio, y por lo regular lo era aun más con personas que no eran de su confianza, y que eran la gran mayoría, con él se podía decir que pasaba lo contrario, ya que a él simplemente no podía dejarlo sin una repuesta y comenzaba a soltarse con una facilidad impresionante y sin contar que cuando estaba con Rei sonreía mucho más de lo normal, en pocas palabras se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con él; y esas eran algunas de las razones por las que casi de inmediato pudo notar que con Rei era una persona muy especial y tal vez nunca encontraría las palabras exactas que expresaran todos los sentimientos que se había producido en las últimas semanas, solo podía decir que él se había convertido rápidamente en una persona muy importante, alguien a quien no quería perder.

Finalmente encontraron el traje adecuado, pero Kai a diferencia de Rei no se probo ningún traje hasta que creyó haber encontrado aquel con el que se quedaría, y eso por petición de Rei, se probo este último, ya que ni siquiera pensaba hacerlo, solo que Rei lo convenció de que lo hiciera, así que Kai a regañadientes se fue a uno de los vestidores más cercanos a cambiarse y cuando salió Rei no pudo disimular lo mucho que le gusto como le quedo el atuendo ya que en su muy humilde y sobretodo objetiva opinión, Kai se veía tan pero tan bien, aunque pensándolo mejor, Kai se veía muy bien con lo que se pusiera… y eso que su opinión era de lo más objetiva, ya que si hubiera hablado desde el punto de vista de alguien enamorado xD… pero bueno, volviendo al punto Rei no disimulo nada de lo que pensaba y se le quedo viendo con los ojos bien abiertos, cosa que para Kai no paso desapercibida y sabiendo perfectamente que a Rei le había gustado como se veía, se aprovecho para poner a prueba sus reacciones y le dijo con una sonrisa muy seductora.

- ¿Me veo bien? –

- si – dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que bien podría ser de deseo al igual que la pequeña sonrisa que acompaño su respuesta, pero la razón le llego de golpe sintiéndose muy apenado - se te ve bien –dijo recuperando su calma y ya de una manera más normal, como de alguien que da una simple opinión. Kai solo sonrió interiormente satisfecho por lo que había provocado en el menor y regreso al vestidor para quitarse el traje e ir a la registradora para pagar ambos, sin embargo Rei que se quedo afuera estaba algo pensativo y confundido, que había sido eso, por un momento sintió que Kai le había hecho aquella pregunta de una manera tan, pero tan… ¿Cuál sería la palabra adecuada?... sensual, seductora… pero eso no era posible, al menos no que lo hubiera hecho a propósito… si eso debía ser, tenía que haber sido involuntario… pero él casi hubiera podido jurar que… no, no, no… nada de empezar a hacerse ideas equivocadas, y dicho esto último desechó la idea y siguió de los más normal ya que cuando él se proponía algo lo cumplía… ¿pero esta sería la excepción?... eso solo el tiempo lo diría. Después de pasar a la caja y pagar los trajes, fueron nuevamente al estacionamiento donde habían dejado el carro para guardar ahí las cosas, y después de cerrar la cajuela, Kai miro su reloj que marcaban las 12 del día, así que volteando a ver a Rei le dijo

- ¿creo que estamos muy a tiempo de ir al acuario? – al oír eso los ojos de Rei se iluminaron y sonriendo le respondió

- Pues vamos – y así si más abordaron el auto para dirigirse al tan ansiado lugar.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y efectivamente el lugar era tan grande como impresionante, la entrada tenía un diseño bastante bueno y más a un al entrar. Ambos observaban todo a su alrededor, Rei maravillado por aquel lugar de una belleza sin igual y Kai, que aunque ya hubiera ido en otras ocasiones no dejaba de gustarle todo lo que ahí exhibían, así que empezaron el recorrido con Aqua Gate, el túnel rodeado de peces, lo que hacía de esta una vista digna de ver. Después de estar un rato viendo el lugar, siguieron su recorrido por el llamado "Bosque de Japón" que tenía literalmente el brillo de la luz del sol puesto que a través de este se filtraban los rayos del sol algo impresionante e indescriptible… ya después de que pasaron por el siguieron hasta llegar al acuario principal llamado "Océano Pacifico". Estaban disfrutando tanto de su recorrido comentando acerca de lo que veían sobre todo Rei que con un gran entusiasmo señalaba a Kai cada cosa que llamaba su atención, la gran variedad de especies que ahí se exhibían que no solo era peces sino iban desde reptiles, anfibios hasta aves y especies vegetales, pero lo que hacía mejor su recorrido para cada uno, era el hacerlo en compañía del otro. Y como era lógico el recorren un lugar tan grande les llevo su tiempo y por lo mismo les agarro la tarde recorriendo el lugar.

- ¿no tienes hambre? – pregunto el bicolor a Rei cuando este salió con una bolsa de tamaño mediano de una de las tiendas de artículos de recuerdo que ahí se encontraban, Kai se había quedado afuera ya que Rei prácticamente le dijo que no entrara con él, no de manera grosera ni nada por el estilo, por eso Kai no se molesto, solo le pareció extraño, Rei solo había dicho "espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo" no dándole tiempo a Kai de siquiera reaccionar.

- sí, la verdad si, de por sí ya es tarde ¿no? –

- algo, pero no te preocupes, podemos venir otro día – dijo solo para comenzar a avanzar a la salida del lugar seguido por Rei quien solo asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. Fueron a un pequeño restaurante cerca del lugar y Kai pidió una de las mesas del "rincón" ya que ahí no había mucha gente, de si el lugar no estaba muy lleno que digamos, así que fue un lugar perfecto para Kai que quería un lugar para estar a solas con Rei, ¿la razón?, muy simple, todo el día desde que comenzó su viaje había estado buscando el momento adecuado para hablar con Rei seriamente de lo que sentía aunque debía confesar que no estaba seguro de si decirle o no que lo quería, pero algo era cierto muy probablemente no tendría otro momento para hacerlo antes de su boda y era importante saber lo que Rei sintiera. Pero fue abruptamente sacado de sus pensamientos.

- Oye Kai – el sonido un tanto serio de parte de Rei lo regreso a la realidad – te agradezco mucho que me hayas llevado al acuario – dijo cambiando su seriedad por una extensa sonrisa. Kai solo respondió con una media sonrisa.

- ¿y se puede saber que fue lo que compraste? –

- mmm – dudo un momento – bueno de todas maneras lo ibas a ver – Kai no entendió el comentario, Rei se inclino para sacar algo de la bolsa que traía sacando de ella una cajita no muy grande de color rojo con un moño verde bien elaborado, para después extender el objeto hacia Kai y con una sonrisa decirle –espero que te guste – Kai un poco sorprendido tomo la caja entre sus manos, dio una mirada alternada de manera lenta, primero a la caja, luego a Rei para finalmente regresarla a la caja y abrirla, viendo su contenido, era una bola de cristal con una figura de un delfín trabajado en laser con algas y piedritas al lado colocada sobre una base de plástico y en el frente de esta el nombre del acuario, Kai se le quedo viendo con la misma cara de sorpresa que cuando se la dieron – mira préndela – dijo Rei extendiendo un poco su mano para alcanzar el botón que estaba a un costado de la caja y al presionarlo se encendió una luz debajo de la esfera de cristal descomponiéndose al pasar a través de ella haciendo de esta un agradable vista. Kai no había dejado de ver ni un momento el regalo y es que se sentía tan pero tan... feliz, si esa era la palabra, nunca se había sentido así al recibir un obsequio por parte de alguna persona, y aunque el regalo pudiera parecer algo simple, el solo hecho de que le haya sido dado por Rei, el solo hecho de que él se hubiera tomado el tiempo de escogérselo pensando en él… en que le gustara, hacía de ese objeto algo muy especial y preciado. Por primera vez en ese tiempo levanto la vista y miro a los ojos de Rei y con un brillo que este ultimo nunca había visto en él, le regalo una sonrisa completa y le dijo.

- Gracias – Rei ante esa respuesta se sintió muy contento de ver que el regalo fue del agrado de Kai, había esto muy preocupado buscando algo que le pudiese gustar en agradecimiento por su invitación.

- Que bueno que te gusto – Kai lo apago y lo volvió a meter en la caja que le dio Rei, dejándolo frente a él.

- Rei – llamo ya más seriamente - ¿Brooklyn te ha seguido molestando? – cambio bruscamente el rumbo de la conversación ya que necesitaba saber que estaba pasando entre ellos dos. A Rei le tomo por sorpresa la pregunta, pero recordó el incidente que habían tenido no hacía mucho. Y aunque a cualquier otra persona muy seguramente le hubiera dicho de la manera más cordial que ese no era asunto suyo, a Kai simplemente no podía, quería contarle, pero no sabía cómo decírselo… pero un momento… había pasado por alto algo muy importante, ¿Cómo era que Kai conocía a Brooklyn?, y ¿sabría él que había sido su novio?.

- un momento… ¿de dónde conoces a Brooklyn? – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados con una expresión que lo hacía ver gracioso.

- lo conozco desde que éramos niños, es el hijo de un socio y amigo de mi padre –

- ah vaya, mira qué pequeño es el mundo – dio una sonrisa irónica para después continuar hablando – bueno… él solo quería hablar conmigo – dijo jugando con una servilleta que tomo debido a que empezaba a sentirse nervioso al hablar, y continua mientras fijaba su vista en ella – es que él era mi novio pero no terminamos en muy buenas condiciones, así que él quería pedirme perdón –

- ¿quiere que volver contigo? – dijo Kai mas seriamente de lo normal ya que la solo idea le molestaba.

- sí… me pidió una segunda oportunidad – seguía sin levantar la vista.

- ¿y se la vas a dar? – la duda lo estaba mantando.

- no, porque aunque no estoy enojado ya no siento nada por él desde hace tiempo – esa respuesta tranquilizo a Kai, le quieto un gran peso de encima.

- Rei… Mariam me conto porque terminaron – Rei al escuchar esto se sorprendió y levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos, ¿sería posible que su hermana le contara todo?, no estaba seguro de ello, así que por las dudas, necesitaba asegurarse de saber que era exactamente lo que le había dicho.

- ¿en serio? Y ¿Qué te dijo? –

- que Brooklyn te fue infiel y tú lo descubriste –

- ahh si, no fue nada agradable – así que después de todo Mariam no le dijo toda la verdad, estaba bien, de todos modos él nunca pensaba decírselo a Kai, no tenía ninguna intención de manchar el nombre de su hermana ante él – y debo confesar que fue doloroso pero lo he logrado olvidar, y como Brooklyn se fue muy poco después, ese tiempo me ayudo a digerir mejor las cosas – dijo ya más tranquilo y dejando a un lado su nerviosismo.

- ¿Lo amabas? - Rei dio un suspiro antes de contestar.

- pues… en realidad… no, si lo quería mucho no lo niego, pero no lo suficiente como para decir que lo amaba – Pero no solo Kai se sentía con la curiosidad de saber más acerca de Rei, este ultimo también sentía una gran curiosidad por saber acerca del bicolor – ¿y tú has tenido muchas novias Kai? – dijo cambiando un poco el tema con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, a lo que Kai contesto con otra siguiendole nuevamente el juego.

- Si, muchas – y él al igual que Rei se sintió en la confianza para hablar abiertamente de su vida personal – pero no duraba mucho con ellas -

- ¿tu las dejabas o ellas a ti? – pregunto de nuevo con sonrisa juguetona.

- hn – sonrió de lado cerrando los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos y se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla, para después ver a Rei para preguntarle con la misma sonrisa - ¿tú qué crees? – buena pregunta, y para él la respuesta sería que él las dejo, porque él diría que ¿cómo sería posible que alguien pudiera terminar con Kai Hiwatari?, al menos él no lo haría.

- que tú las dejaste – dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una seguridad que cualquiera diría que Rei apostaría algunas cosas por ello, y por la sonrisa que volvió a mostrarse en el rostro de Kai parecía ser que su respuesta era correcta.

- ¿y por qué crees eso? – tenía mucha curiosidad de saber porque había llegado a esa conclusión. Genial, eso era lo único que le faltaba, y ahora ¿qué le diría? Y es que Rei sentía un extraño temor de que su respuesta se pudiera escuchar extraña, digamos un tanto comprometedora… o más bien reveladora, temía que quedara expuesto lo que sentía.

- Bueno… - no sabía que palabras utilizar, como decirle lo especial que era para él -… yo… creo que eres una persona maravillosa… alguien muy especial… y la verdad no se me ocurre alguna razón para que alguien te quisiera dejar – vaya, nuevamente pensaba que en realidad lo amaba. Nunca nadie podría descifrar el efecto que cada palabra de Rei tuvo sobre Kai, lo que si se podía apostar con seguridad era que aquello que Kai necesitaba para tomar una decisión, aquel empujón que le hacía falta Rei se lo acababa de dar, tenía que saber lo mucho que él lo amaba.

- sabes Rei, yo cambiaba muy seguido de novia porque para mí las relaciones sentimentales no tenían mucha importancia, la verdad yo no creía que en algún momento me pudiera enamorar y jamás creí que una persona pudiera llegar a ser tan importante para mí – Rei escuchaba con atención cada palabra que Kai decía y se sentía contento de que él tomara la decisión de contarle algo tan personal, pero no podía evitar que muy en el fondo cada palabra dicha también causara un daño en él – pero he conocido a la persona que ha logrado pasar todas mis barreras de una forma tan simple y tan rápida que debo admitir que me me tomo por sorpresa – no ignoraba que Kai estuviera enamorado pero el oírlo de él y más la forma en la que ahora estaba hablando de la persona que amaba le producía una presión en el pecho que amenazaba con hacerse más grande – pero sé que me he enamorado verdaderamente – hizo una pausa pero antes de que pudiera terminar Rei hablo.

- Me da gusto escuchar eso, yo se que tu harás muy feliz a Mariam por que la amas – inclino ligeramente la cabeza después de decirlo y a pesar de que sus palabras habían sido dichas con una aparente alegría guardaban muy en el fondo un deje de tristeza. Kai lo miro profundamente y pudo identificar ese extraño tono de voz, sabía que no era la habitual felicidad con la que Rei decía las cosas, así que prosiguió a corregirlo de su error… el momento había llegado.

- Rei yo no estoy enamorado de Mariam… yo me enamore de tí – abrió los ojos enormemente al oír eso pero parecía que simplemente su mente no podía procesar aquellas palabras. Kai no perdía ningún detalle de la expresión de Rei, no podía identificar todos los sentimiento que se le estaban juntando, pero si podía ver la duda en él que le decía que tal vez no creía en sus palabras, así que volvió a llamarlo - ¿Rei? – intentaba obtener una respuesta de su parte porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir comenzaba sentir como iba naciendo una angustia por la incertidumbre de lo que él dijera.

- Kai… yo… no sé qué decir - tal vez había dicho que estaba preparado para cualquier situación pero ahora veía que jamás, nunca, ni en un millón de años hubiera previsto que Kai le estuviera diciendo que se había enamorado de él y no sabía que sentir, que decir… lo amaba, pero… su hermana también… al decir aquello Kai también pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos, así que acerco una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de Rei y después subir su otra mano para tomar por completo su cara y acercar la propia un poco a él.

- solo mírame a los ojos y dime si me quieres – Kai se veía tan seguro y estoico como de costumbre que nadie sospecharía lo que en realidad estaba pasando dentro de su ser. Rei por su parte no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué sería lo mejor en esos momentos?, su mente no podía pensar con claridad porque lo que a su corazón le importaba en ese momento era sentir el sutil toque de las manos de Kai sobre su rostro, sentir su cálido aliento cerca de él y ese delicioso calor que le recorría de pies a cabeza.

- te amo – dijo segundos después levantando la vista para ver los ojos de Kai quien sonrió al escuchar aquello, se sentía tan inmensamente feliz que en ese momento nada más le importaba así que termino con la distancia que había entre sus rostros para cerrar sus labios en un beso que llevaba impreso todo el sentimiento que sentían el uno por el otro, cada duda iba borrándose con cada rose, Kai recorrió sus manos hasta la nuca para jalar el otro cuerpo lo más posible a él en ese momento solo existían ellos dos.

Pero de repente el contacto fue cortado por Rei, quien después de haberse dejado llevar por el amor que le tenía reacciono colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Kai para sepáralo, solo para mirar a Kai con un profundo sentimiento de tristeza en sus ojos. Kai, quien aun tenía sus mano sobre la nuca de Rei ya que no lo soltó del todo solo se alejo un poco, lo miro confundido no entendía que había pasado con Rei, porque el cambio de actitud y más cuando este ultimo lo tomo de los brazos, retirándolos de su nuca y los bajo lentamente alejándolos de él, pero lo que en verdad le lastimo fue lo que Rei dijo a continuación…

- lo siento Kai… pero esto no puede ser –

Kai se quedo atónito al escuchar esas palabras… ¿Cómo era posible que si decía amarlo le dijera que lo suyo no era posible?... con esas simples palabras Kai paso del cielo al infierno en un segundo…

**Continuara…**

Si hasta aquí se queda jejeje espero contar con su comprensión que las continuaciones deben tener suspenso n.n…Bueno ahora sí, un millón de gracias por sus comentarios a las siguientes personas:

**MEROPE:**Muchas gracias qué bueno que te haya gustado y si en el capitulo anterior se dieron varios problemas de amores jejeje sobre todo por Rei que se le juntaron los galanes :-P, pero esta vez ahora sí que se aclararon las cosas, bueno al menos con sus sentimientos, pero lamentable mente las cosas no siempre son tan fáciles u.u, pero por lo menos Kai tomo una buena decisión n.n pero Rei… bueno ya se explicara en la próxima n.n

**Angie C. Hiwatari:** Si lo sé, se quedo en el peor momento en que le pude cortar u.u, pero bueno es que es parte de la trama, me alegra mucho saber que te dio gusto que regresara jejeje si sé que por mis tardanzas se puede llegar a pensar que quede muerta en alguna esquina pero créeme lo terminare cuésteme lo que me cueste n.n y qué bueno que te este gustando como va quedando y gracias espero que este capítulo igual te haya gustado n.n aunque de nuevo lo deje en el peor momento TT

**Noirkot:**Si también me gusto mucho esa parte en la que todo pelean por Rei muajaja n.n pobre lo puse en aprietos u.u y si fue difícil concentrarse pero por fin aquí esta, espero te gustara y te agradezco que sigas leyéndolo y de verdad que no se quedara inconcluso n.n de eso me encargare muajajaja n.n, nuevamente mil gracias y espero seguirte viendo por aquí n.n

**Sofía:** No créeme que soy yo quien te tiene que agradecer el tiempo e interés que dedicas a leer lo que escribo qué bueno que te haya gustado y que vaya quedando más clara la historia aunque con todo lo que siempre tardo seguro otra vez te costara trabajo lo siento TT tu mejor que nadie sabes lo atareadas que estuvimos, pero nuevamente un millón de gracias por dejarme tu opinión, es muy importante para mi n.n

**ilove-chan:** ahh no tengo palabras para agradecerte que a pesar de tu trabajo te hayas tomado el tiempo de escribirme un comentario que en serio que hacen muy feliz a esta autora TT y jejeje creo que de nuevo lo deje en un mal momento pero no te preocupes he de terminarlo sip lo he dicho no se quedara inconcluso n.n muchos saludos y espero te siga gustando el finc.

**Musaga KoUsagi:**Soy yo quien te tiene que agradecer el interés en este finc y es un honor para mí n.n a ver cómo ves este capítulo, por fin ya ambos saben lo que sienten, pero ¿será tan fácil que estén juntos?, bueno Rei ya dio el primer paso negativo u.u, Kai va a tener que hacer meritos… Jejeje estoy hablando de más, de verdad muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta estas alturas, y por aquí nos estaremos viendo que yo ahora que tengo algo de tiempo no dudare en darme una vuelta a ver si ya actualizaste "Se me ocurren tantas cosas" (oh por favor que así sea TT).

**sheena-yukiko-25:**ahh que feliz, feliz pero muy feliz me hace saber que te gusten estas dos historias mías, ahh que recuerdos de cuando escribía "Estabas ahí" n.n… oye tengo una duda y si mi memoria no me falla recuerdo que ya te había preguntado qué había pasado con el finc "secreto de un pequeño minino" y me habías dicho que le habías cambiado el nombre, solo que hace un tiempito que no me paseo por fan fiction y no lo encuentro TT, disculpa el que sea tan despistada pero me podría decir que paso con él, porfis, porfis

Bueno espero no me haya faltado nadie y si es así, no tendría perdón, de verdad que no… bueno espero que les haya gustado, no tengo palabras para agradecer que sigan leyendo esto y por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios y si tienen alguna sugerencia yo con gusto la atenderé y también pueden mandarme sus opiniones a **bakura(punto)17(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com **que yo con todo el gusto del mundo leeré sus opiniones n.n Bien nos eremos en el próximo capitulo n.n


	7. La Esperanza Es Lo Último Que Muere

Saludos a todas las personas que estén leyendo esto n_n, si aún queda alguien claro esta u_u, porque he tardado tanto en actualizar, que bueno creo que no hay palabras para disculparse, pero de antemano agradezco enormemente a las personas que sigan leyéndolo y a todos en general, todos aquellos que entren a ver la continuación de esta historia, que no se si ya lo dije en algún momento, si no lo reitero, no la dejare inconclusa, he de terminarla, además de que aviso que a lo mucho le faltan unos 2 capítulos para que llegue a su fin, así es ya nos estamos acercando al desenlace n_n y le estoy echando muchas ganas para armar bien los últimos capítulos, así que realmente espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo que aquí les presento n_n

**AGRADECIMIENTOS AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO. **

**- abc - **Diálogos

**ABC **Gritos

"_**abc**__"_ pensamientos

**(…..) **Alguna intromisión mía.

Perdonen ustedes las faltas de ortografía o incoherencias que en este capítulo se pudieran presentar, pero lo medio lo revise y según yo hay va pero ya ven que no falta, si no de antemano una disculpa U¬U.

NO, NI BEYBLADE Y POR DESGRACIA NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN TT.

**CAPITULO 7**

"**La esperanza es lo último que muere"**

_- lo siento Kai… pero esto no puede ser –_

_Kai se quedo atónito al escuchar esas palabras… ¿Cómo era posible que si decía amarlo le dijera que lo suyo no era posible?... con esas simples palabras Kai paso del cielo al infierno en un segundo…_

-¡¿Qué?! – fue lo único que atino a decir después de varios segundos de intentar procesar cada una de las palabras dichas por Rei, pero esta vez no pudo ocultar lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo, toda la seriedad y calma que había estado mostrando hasta ahora se habían desvanecido, dando paso a la confusión que era expresada claramente en su rostro.

- Kai, tu estas comprometido con mi hermana y yo… yo no puedo hacerle esto – dijo como quien puntualiza algo que es obvio.

- Rei escucha, yo estoy perfectamente consciente de la situación en la que nos encontramos, pero eso tiene arreglo – intentaba explicar lo más tranquilo que pudo ya que era por demás decir que sus emociones se encontraban a flor de piel y podía ver que de igual manera se encontraba Rei, así que intento tranquilizarlo a él también tomando sus manos entre las suyas – yo voy a romper mi compromiso con Mariam ahora que aun es tiempo de hacerlo – dijo intentando buscar la mirada del menor, sin embargo Rei permanecía con la cabeza agachada y aunque no se había opuesto al contacto de las manos de Kai, comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras respondía a su propuesta.

- no Kai tu no lo entiendes, ella te ama… - no podía ser, sus palabras empezaban a atorarse en su garganta y las lagrimas amenazaban con empezar a salir con cada palabra que decía, pero eran tantas las cosas que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos que simplemente era algo que no podía evitar, pero debía esforzarse en hacerlo – yo… - no pudo continuar ya que el sonido del celular de Kai lo interrumpió, pero a pesar del insistente aparato Kai no se veía con intención de contestarlo, él simplemente iba a dejarlo sonar hasta que la persona que estuviera llamando se cansara, en ese momento no había nadie más importante que Rei… y aunque el aparato se calló después de varios repiques, aquella persona no parecía querer desistir en su intento por comunicarse con él, así que pocos segundos después volvió a sonar.

- deberías contestar – dijo Rei al ver la insistencia de quien llamaba y aunque Kai estuvo a punto de apagar el celular, la petición de Rei lo hizo cambiar de opinión, así que con su mano derecha saco el aparato de la bolsa de su pantalón pero siguió tomando las manos de Rei con su mano libre.

- ¿sí? –

_- hola Kai soy yo –_

- Mariam, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo con un tono de voz ya más neutral, sin embargo Rei al escuchar el nombre de su hermana jalo sus manos de manera disimulada para soltarlas del agarre de Kai quien a pesar del intento por no soltarlo no había puesto la fuerza necesaria para detenerlo así que solo se limito a verlo y seguir hablando.

_- pues te llamo para saber si todavía están por allá, es que ya es tarde – dijo preocupada después de que había estado esperando toda la tarde a tener noticias de ellos, ya que si bien sabía que no les sería tan rápido el comprar los trajes, tampoco pensó que les fuera a tomar todo el día._

- si aun estamos en Osaka es que pasamos a comer algo –

_- jajaja dirás a cenar algo, pero ¿entonces todavía se van a tardar mucho? – _

- mmm no lo sé, pero no te preocupes en cuanto acabemos vamos para allá –

_- bueno se vienen con cuidado, y de todas maneras los voy a esperar, bien te dejo –_

- si – la llamada termino. Kai volvió a guardar su celular en la bolsa de su pantalón.

- creo que es hora de que nos vayamos – dijo Rei con una expresión seria en su rostro.

- aun no hemos terminado de hablar Rei – Kai respondió con la misma seriedad que Rei había usado para con él.

- no hay nada más que decir Kai – dijo después de soltar un gran suspiro – creo que es mejor que dejemos las cosas así –

- es que no me puedes decir eso, tu dijiste que también me amas, ¿Cómo esperas que yo pase por alto eso y siga como si nada? – No hubo respuesta por parte del menor – Rei – llamo buscando que lo mirara a los ojos y al ver que este no lo hacía opto por tomar con ambas manos su rostro para obligarle a mirarlo – Rei yo nunca había querido a nadie tanto como te quiero a ti, no me digas que me olvide de ti porque no puedo – dijo ya en un desesperado intento por hacer recapacitar a quien tenía enfrente, sin embargo, por la mirada de Rei más bien sentía que lo estaba lastimando con cada palabra que le decía. Rei tomo las manos de Kai entre las suyas y las retiro de su rostro, le estaba costando tanto pero tanto el no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos, por más que lo amara el debate en su conciencia y en su corazón no lo dejaban en paz, en ese momento no podía pensar claramente las cosas.

- lo siento mucho Kai, en verdad lo siento – dijo tragando difícilmente la saliva – vámonos por favor – fueron sus últimas palabras y sonaron tan determinantes que Kai no supo que más hacer, solo preguntarse si era posible que las cosas terminaran así, sin siquiera haber empezado. Así que sin más pago la cuenta y se levanto dispuesto a retirarse, Rei solo le siguió mudamente. Durante todo el trayecto ninguno dijo nada más, nuevamente iban cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Kai no sabía que sentir, en un principio su mayor problema era si Rei correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero ahora que sabía que él también lo amaba no podía comprender la postura de este, ¿Por qué le estaba rechazando de esa manera? Y por lo mismo sentía una extraña presión en el pecho una que nunca antes había experimentado… le dolía… le estaba doliendo mucho la actitud de Rei y se sentía tan vulnerable a las acciones de este, ¿pero de qué manera podía convencerlo de cambiar de opinión?, francamente no sabía qué argumentos usar y pensó que lo más sensato en ese momento era dejar que Rei asimilara mejor las cosas, porque definitivamente no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, si Rei también lo amaba, ¿Qué había de malo en que estuvieran juntos?.

Por fin habían llegado y para Rei había sido un gran alivio ya que si estaba un minuto más a lado de Kai no sabría qué locura haría. En la puerta de la casa ya los esperaba Mariam quien al haber escuchado el carro estacionarse había salido inmediatamente a recibirlos.

- Que bueno que ya llegaron, me tenían preocupada – dijo mientras ambos chicos se acercaban hacia ella - ¿Cómo les fue? – dijo una vez que ambos estaban frente a ella.

- bien – fue la simple respuesta de Rei quien solo dio una pequeña sonrisa que Mariam correspondió con otra ignorando completamente lo que en verdad estaba pasando – bueno los dejo solos – dijo imaginando que tal vez a su hermana le gustaría platicar con Kai, para luego dirigirse a este último – gracias por todo Kai – y sin más emprendió su camino hacia el interior de su casa llevando ya el traje y los otros recuerdos del acuario que había comprado para sus hermanas y sus padres y siendo seguido por la mirada de Kai, pero este último fue interrumpido cuando su novia llamo su atención.

- ¿sabes Kai? me da mucho gusto ver que te llevas bien con Rei – Kai al oír eso le miro confundida pero ella solo le sonrió en repuesta a su mirada interrogante - ¿quieres pasar?, así te preparo un café y me cuentas lo que hicieron –

- lo siento pero me tengo que ir, hablaremos luego – lo único que quería en esos momentos era estar solo, así que rechazo su invitación lo más cortes que pudo intentando fingir que todo estaba bien al igual que Rei lo había hecho, Mariam resignada lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza para después depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de Kai.

- bueno entonces te veo luego, descansa – Kai no dijo nada más y se retiro dispuesto a ir a su casa, aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera descansar porque no podía apartar de su mente a Rei, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho, le dijo que lo amaba, pero también le decía que lo suyo no era posible, que no podría estar con él, sabía que no estaría en paz hasta no hablar nuevamente con él, hasta no aclarar bien las cosas, y tal vez lo único que le mantenía un poco en calma era la esperanza de que si le dejaba asimilar por un momento las cosas, Rei vería que lo mejor era que ellos dos estuvieran juntos. Ansiaba ya el poder volver a hablar con él.

Mariam se quedo un momento más ahí afuera hasta que el coche de su novio se perdió por la calle y dando un gran suspiro decidió entrar a su casa.

Rei subió pesadamente las escaleras para ir directo a su cuarto, se encontraba muy cansado, en varios sentidos, así que entrando a su habitación lo único que hizo fue tirarse en su cama boca arriba colocando las palmas de sus manos sobre su rostro para cubrirlo completamente a la vez que soltaba un gran suspiro, se sentía tan confundido, sentía un gran peso en su corazón, amaba a Kai con todas sus fuerzas, lo amaba tanto, que ni él mismo se podía explicar cómo es que había llegado a quererlo tanto en tan poco tiempo, como era que se había acoplado tan bien a su forma de ser tan seria, lo amaba, amaba ver esas diminutas sonrisas que a veces hacia y se sentía tan cómodo en su compañía. Ante estos pensamientos Rei dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dejándose llevar por un momento por ese lado del enamoramiento en que sientes mariposas en el estomago y que el pensar en la persona amada te arranca una gran sonrisa de emoción, pero como un relámpago se le vino de nuevo a la mente la razón por la que se encontraba tan confundido acerca de lo que debería hacer… Mariam… el solo pensar en cómo se tomaría ella que su prometido se había enamorado de él, si se veía tan ilusionada con estar al lado de Kai, ¿Cómo arrancarle eso?, era su hermana y la quería mucho, muchísimo, demasiado como para verla sufrir, no sabía qué hacer, y no sabía a quién podría pedirle un consejo… _"aunque en el corazón no se manda"_, pensó retirando las manos de su rostro ante esa idea, porque después de todo eso era cierto, _"No eliges de quien te enamoras"_, apoyo la idea anterior con ese nuevo pensamiento, _"Tal vez Mariam lo entendería… ¡pero claro!, ella tendría que entender que los sentimientos solo se dan, además ella debe de querer ver feliz a Kai ¿no?... Y quiero pensar que a mí también… ¡sí! Entonces tal vez si hablo con ella, lo va a entender"_, dio un suspiro ya más tranquilo, solo esperaba que las cosas se dieran como él pensaba, de lo contrario tal vez no le quedarían muchas opciones para elegir.

No pudo seguir con su meditación ya que escucho como llamaban a su puerta – pase – dijo simplemente sin cambiar de posición esperando a que quien fuera que lo buscara entrara.

- Hola Rei, ¿ya te ibas a dormir? – pregunto su hermana que solo se asomaba por la puerta.

- bueno, si estoy algo cansado por el viaje – dijo dudando un poco ya que era obvio pensar que tal vez querría platicar con él – pero está bien, ¿Qué necesitas? – se incorporo quedando sentado en la cama invitándola a pasar y sentarse con él.

- Solo quería charlar un momento contigo – dijo entrando ahora si al cuarto y tomando asiento en la cama quedando frente a su hermano – ¿te divertiste hoy? – pregunto iniciando la conversación.

Esa pregunta implicaba tantas cosas, claro que se la había pasado bien, incluso si se encontrara en otras circunstancias, podría decir que había sido el día más feliz de su vida ya que Kai se le había declarado diciéndole que lo amaba, lástima que en la realidad en la que se encontraba las cosas no fueran tan fáciles como decir un "si" – me la pase bien – contesto con una sonrisa que ocultaban los hechos ocurridos.

- Rei, yo se que hemos pasado por momentos desagradables, se que yo te he hecho cosas que no son fáciles de olvidar o perdonar – hizo una breve pausa, ya que le era difícil decir todo aquello – pero me da gusto que las cosas hayan mejorado entre nosotros, porque aunque yo no siempre te lo haya sabido demostrar, eres muy importante para mí y quiero lo mejor para ti –

- gracias – contesto Rei con una sonrisa, se sentía bien de que las cosas estuvieran en paz con su hermana – tú también eres muy importante para mí… eres mi hermana – dijo con otra sonrisa, además las palabras que ella le había dicho lo alentaban a contarle lo que estaba pasando, tal vez no sería fácil, pero ahora estaba más convencido de que ella lo entendería. Nuevamente fue interrumpido de sus cavilaciones cuando escucho una risa de ella.

- ¿Sabes Rei?, es impresionante lo que una persona puede hacer – dijo viéndolo con una gran emoción en sus ojos – yo realmente no creía que uno pudiera sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien, pero desde que conocí a Kai todo mi mundo cambio, lo amo tanto, y cuando él me pidió que fuera su novia me sentí la mujer más feliz de este mundo, y creo que a lo largo de nuestra relación el estar con él me hizo ser una mejor persona, centrarme mas – sonrió – aun no puedo creer que nos vayamos a casar, es como un sueño – termino con una gran expresión de emoción.

Rei solo guardo silencio, mostrando en su mirada un sentimiento indescifrable y que su hermana no noto gracias a que estaba tan ocupada compartiendo su gran felicidad con él que prácticamente le paso desapercibido. Rei sentía como poco a poco sus esperanzas se iban desmoronando con cada palabra dicha por ella, pese a ser consciente de lo mucho que Mariam amaba a Kai, el escucharlo de sus propios labios era como dejarle caer un balde de agua helada, ya que hacía que la culpa lo matara por dentro… ¿ahora qué podía hacer?... pero aunque le fuera difícil, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de poder decírselo, al menos de plantearle la posibilidad, y después de pensar rápidamente en varias opciones, hablo al fin.

- Si, imagino lo feliz que debes estar, me da mucho gusto por ti – hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió tratando de sonar natural, como si no hubiera una ansiedad de por medio para saber la respuesta - ¿y lo amas tanto?... ¿incluso si tuvieras que dejarlo ir? – dijo sin haber encontrado otras palabras.

Mariam se quedo meditando un momento la pregunta, pensando en que su hermano se refería al hecho de que ¿Qué pasaría si Kai se hubiera enamorado de otra persona y no de ella?, ya que para suerte de Rei, ella no sospecho en lo más mínimo la verdadera razón de su cuestionamiento, y después de un momento respondió simplemente – la verdad no me gustaría tener que pensar en eso, afortunadamente no tuve que verme en esa difícil situación ya que él me corresponde y honestamente no sabría qué hacer si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera porque en estos momentos no me imagino la vida sin él – auch… tal vez habría sido mejor el cerrar la boca o decir lo que pasaba directamente porque si antes sentía que la culpa era demasiada ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared de una forma más tortuosa… tal vez si sería mejor dejar las cosas así, visto desde varios puntos de vista quizás eso era lo mejor ¿cierto?, no lo sabía, las ideas en su cabeza estaban tan nubladas por los remordimientos que no lo dejaban pensar claramente, y ahora podía ver que su hermana no tomaría nada bien que él se hubiera enamorado de Kai y menos que este último le correspondiera, a su parecer ya no había nada más que hacer.

Los días pasaban lentos para él, desde aquella noche en que se despidió de Rei no había podido dormir bien pensado solo en él, buscando una manera en que las cosas fueran más fáciles, y es que por más consiente que fuera de la situación, simplemente no podía entender el compartimento de Rei, y le dolía tanto todo lo que le dijo, le dolía el hecho de no poder estar con él, y por si eso no fuera suficiente, le desesperaba que desde aquel día Rei lo había estado evitando, cada vez que intentaba encéntraselo en casa de Mariam, o llamarle por teléfono siempre se negaba y eso lo exasperaba demasiado, no poder hablar con él para convencerlo de una buena vez que no había nada de malo en que ellos estuvieran juntos, dio un gran suspiro y aventó a su escritorio los papeles que intentaba leer.

- ¿Por qué en vez de quedarte aquí frustrándote más de lo que ya estas no vas a hablar con Mariam? – Dijo su pelirrojo amigo quien iba entrando al ver aquel acto que delataba su estado de ánimo – tal vez si él ve que ya diste el primer paso poco a poco lo vayas convenciendo –

- No sé ni qué hacer – dijo ya cansado de pensar en lo mismo, se encontraba completamente bloqueado – pero tal vez tengas razón, yo no quería hacer nada sin antes hablar con él, pero en vista de que se niega a hacerlo, creo que no tengo otro remedio –

- pues sí Kai, además entre más tiempo dejes pasar va a ser peor, si de todas formas piensas romper tu compromiso, ¿para qué estarle dando largas al asunto? –

- no es tan fácil como lo planteas –

- ¿incluso para ti? – dijo mostrando incredulidad en su rostro - vaya los sentimientos te han pegado duro estos días –

- ¬¬ -

- de todos modos no ganas nada postergándolo – dijo ignorando la mirada de inconformidad de su amigo por su anterior comentario y se dio la vuelta para salir. Kai solo se quedo viendo como se iba, y es que aunque no quisiera admitirlo él tenía razón, cosas que antes no le hubieran costado ningún trabajo el decirlas, ahora lo estaban poniendo en serios aprietos.

Estaba sentado en una banca de aquel parque tan conocido para él y su acompañante, durante ya hacia un tiempo se les había hecho costumbre el ir ahí a pasar un rato, pero Rei se había negado a hacerlo los días anteriores debido a que no se sentía de ánimo, en realidad se sentía bastante mal, pero ante la insistencia de su amigo decidió despejarse un rato. Aleksey había estado hablando la ultima hora de cosas sin importancia aparente, solo buscaba animar un poco a Reí ya que se podía dar cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con él, tal vez podía sospechar el porqué, sin embargo no quería hacerlo sentir incomodo con preguntas, pero se sentía mal de verlo tan deprimido, en verdad le gustaba, desde la primera vez que lo vio no había podido dejar de pensar en él, y estaba decidió a confesarle sus sentimientos, tal vez no era el momento adecuado, pero no quería esperar más.

- oye Rei – dijo cambiando el tema y para tener por completo su atención – hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo –

- si dime – dijo Rei despreocupado, no quería ser grosero con él, después de todo no tenía la culpa, pero la mayoría de veces no podía evitar encerrarse en lo que le preocupaba.

- Rei tú me gustas mucho y quería saber si ¿te gustaría ser mi novio? – dijo directamente y sin rodeos, Rei solo abrió los ojos en señal de que no esperaba tal declaración, porque tal vez para varias personas era obvio que Aleksey buscaba más que una amistad, pero no para él.

- yo… en realidad no sé si en estos momentos quiera una relación - dijo sinceramente, algo por lo que Aleksey se había ganado su amistad era porque se sentía en confianza de hablar con él sin rodeos.

Aleksey solo sonrió de una forma que expresaba cierta melancolía – está bien, si quieres piénsalo y luego me dices – dijo comprensivamente y Rei solo sonrió con una expresión bastante parecida a la que él anteriormente había hecho – se hace tarde – dijo viendo al cielo, para después voltear a ver a Rei con una sonrisa más animada – ¿te acompaño a tu casa? – Rei solo asintió y ambos se levantaron dispuestos a irse.

Estaban por llegar a su casa cuando Rei vio un coche negro pasar junto a él y su amigo, se paró en seco al reconocer perfectamente a quien pertenecía, solo vio como se detenía estacionándose frente a su casa y de el bajaba aquella figura que había estado evitando durante varios días ya.

Kai se dirigía a casa de su aun novia, cuando apenas a unos metros de llegar reconoció la figura de quien iba un poco más adelante caminado por la acera y también reconoció bien a su acompañante, acelero un poco para llegar finalmente a estacionarse donde siempre lo hacía cada que iba ahí, se bajo del automóvil con una mirada afilada observando a los dos que se habían quedado parados a unos metros del él. Ahí estaba él, por fin lo encontraba después de tantos intentos fallidos y verlo acompañado de nuevo de aquel chico que bien sabía que andaba detrás de él, no le cayó en gracia, sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, los celos lo estaban matando. Se fue acercado poco a poco con una mirada que muy difícilmente habría alguien que se la sostuviera.

- Rei – pronuncio con una seriedad congelante, y el mencionado no hizo más que bajar la mirada, mientas su acompañante solo veía las reacciones que le provocaba el de cabellos azules, pero para desgracia de Kai una vez más no pudo decir otra cosa, porque Mariam que recién aparecía a sus espaldas le llamaba, ya que al haberle avisado antes de su visita ya lo estaba esperando y en cuanto vio que estacionaba su carro salió a recibirlo.

- qué bueno que ya llegaste – dijo besándolo en la mejilla ya que Kai apenas si volteo a verla, estaba tan concentrado en Rei que lo menos que le importaba en ese momento era ella – Rei ¿Quién es tu amigo? – dijo al notar la presencia de su hermano con alguien que era la primera vez que veía e ignorando la poca atención de Kai.

Para Rei los segundos estaban pasando lentos, muy lentos y por su mente iban y venían un millón de cosas a la vez, todas referentes a lo mismo, y aquella insistente mirada de Kai no lo estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo, ¿y quién diablos piensa bien bajo esa presión?... tal vez no muchas personas, y en ese momento Rei hizo algo que creyó podría dar fin a todo aquello, que ayudara a que Kai entendiera que las cosas debían de quedarse así. Sin embargo, a veces el pensar que lo que uno cree es lo mejor para una persona ignorando lo que en verdad quiere ella, es hacerle un mal mucho peor…

- ah él no es mi amigo… les presento a mi novio Aleksey – dijo haciendo que tanto el mencionado como Kai se quedaran en un gran silencio, mientras que Mariam dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Aleksey te presento a mi hermana Mariam y a mi cuñado Kai –

- es un placer - dijo dándole la mano a Mariam, no sabía que pensar sobre lo que había dicho Rei, lo había presentado como su novio y honestamente no sabía si debía sentirse feliz por eso o no.

- el placer es mío, me da mucho gusto saber eso Rei, que bien por ti –

- Bueno me tengo que ir, pero te veo luego – se despido Aleksey solo dándole una sonrisa a Rei de despedida – hasta luego – dijo dirigiéndose a los otros dos.

- nos vemos – solo Mariam respondió – bueno entremos – dijo después de que el chico se fuera.

- lo siento Mariam pero olvide algo importante y no me puedo quedar – dijo Kai sin voltear a verla.

- pero Kai acabas de llegar, además dijiste que querías hablar de algo importante – dijo extrañada por la actitud de su novio, Rei solo había atinado a quedarse parado ahí viéndolos.

- lo siento, será mañana – dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro en señal de despedida, y subió a su coche dispuesto a irse, ignorando por completo a Rei.

Mariam y su hermano solo vieron como se alejaba por la calle, a Rei le había dolido mucho que lo ignorara de esa forma, pero era consciente de lo que había hecho, él seguía aferrado a la idea de que eso era lo mejor.

- Que raro, primero me llama y me dice que hay algo importante que tiene que decirme y ahora se va así como así – comento a su hermano a quien de inmediato se le vino a la mente si acaso seria referente a ellos, dio un suspiro pensado en que había actuado a tiempo – bueno solo me queda esperar a ver qué me dice mañana – dijo comenzado a caminar para entrar a la casa y Rei solo la siguió en silencio.

Conducía solo por inercia directo a su "casa", mientras aquellas palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez, _"ah él no es mi amigo… les presento a mi novio Aleksey"_, como si su corazón se negara rotundamente a aceptar que aquello fuera cierto. Nunca antes, jamás, nadie le había provocado un sentimiento como el que nacía ahora en su ser, entre mas se hacía consciente de lo que aquellas palabras significaban, más fuerte era el dolor, tan grande era que sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a arder luchando por no dejar escapar una sola lagrima, como un nudo se formaba en su garganta provocando que sintiera que no podía ni pasar la saliva y como movía insistentemente su cabeza en forma de negación luchando por no dejar salir el llanto, pero fue inútil, todo fue inútil, porque apenas y logro llegar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta, para después recargarse sobre ella y dejarse caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado, junto sus rodillas a su pecho y escondió ahí su cabeza colocando sus manos con los puños cerrados a cada lado, y por fin soltando todo el sentimiento que se le había acumulado, comenzó a llorar amargamente, dejando al fin salir la desesperación, la impotencia que sentía y el gran dolor que le había provocado la acción de Rei. Y aun cuando el sentimiento ya le había ganado, aun así intentaba reprimirlo, apretando los dientes y secando insistentemente las lagrimas con ambas manos, todo su orgullo estaba quebrado, todo él se había desmoronado ante las acciones de alguien que aparentemente ya lo tenía en sus manos… "_¿Por qué Rei?... ¿Por qué?... maldita sea ¿Por qué me haces esto?_" se repetía una y otra vez, pero la respuesta no llegaba- MALDICIÓN – se sentía tan vulnerable… y después de quedarse así por varios minutos decidió que solo había una persona que podía responder esa pregunta…

Así que sin más, tomo su teléfono celular y marco el número de la casa de su novia, el teléfono estaba timbrando hasta que por fin alguien contesto…

– _Hola – era una voz de mujer._

- ¿se encuentra Rei? –

_- Si un momento – tomo el teléfono y se dirigió al cuarto de Rei para pasarle la llamada. Toco suavemente – Rei te llaman por teléfono – dijo y en eso se abrió la puerta dejando ver la figura del susodicho quien tomo el teléfono, y entro de nuevo, no sin antes agradecerle a su hermana por traérselo._

_- gracias Mao – y contesto – Hola –_

Escucho su voz y ese solo hecho basto para que de nuevo se le moviera todo su ser, lo necesitaba tanto, pero a la vez también lo lastimaba más – ¿Rei, por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo dejando salir lo único que rondaba por su mente en ese momento.

_Al escuchar aquello Rei sintió que se congelaba ahí mismo, era Kai, su voz se escuchaba extraña, pero era él, ¿sería acaso que…?, no, no podía ser que Kai hubiera estado llorando… los nervios lo invadieron y sentía que no podía articular ninguna palabra, pero se armo de valor y lo hizo – Kai es lo mejor, entiéndelo, es mejor así – su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, pero debía mantenerse firme._

- hn – hizo una sonrisa muy irónica – si, puedo ver porque es mejor para ti – no podía soportar el dolor que llevaba dentro – solo dime una cosa… ¿fue mentira lo que me dijiste?... ¿fue mentira que me amabas? – dijo con una seriedad impresionante.

_- … - No hubo respuesta por parte de Rei, la verdad es que no podía comprender como era posible que le fuera tan difícil mentirle y decirle que no lo amaba._

Kai al no tener respuesta lo tomo como una afirmación, ya que en medio de su desesperación no había lugar para el razonamiento lógico – muy bien Rei, si eso es lo que quieres, así será – termino la llamada sin esperar a que Rei pudiera decir nada más, aventó su celular y cubrió con sus manos su rostro, había dejado de llorar, pero el vacio en sus ojos no había desaparecido.

Rei escucho como se cortaba la llamaba y se quedo un momento con el teléfono en la mano, su vista quedo perdida en algún punto de la habitación, creyó que no era posible el sentirse peor, pero el haber escuchado a Kai en ese estado hizo que ya no supiera que era entonces lo mejor, antes creyó haber estado convencido de que había tomado la decisión más razonable, por Kai, por su hermana, pero ahora las cosas no se veían nada bien… sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás, ni quedaba lugar para los arrepentimientos, porque Kai también ya había tomado su decisión…

**Continuara…**

Jejeje bueno creo que mis títulos son engañosos o_Ó ya que aquí más bien parece que la esperanza ya murió u_u, pero no, hay que seguir pensado en que debe ser lo último que muera n_n. Bueno mejor ya me callo y paso a decir GRACIAS, UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS A LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE DEJARLOS, ME HAN HECHO MUY, MUY FELIZ.

**Mai Maxwell.-**Hola, creo que solo me queda pedir compasión, sé que no se debe de dejar a las personas en un suspenso así, pero es que no lo puedo evitar TT, y sé que también merezco ser demandada por tanto tiempo que tardo en actualizar, pero jamás dejare una promesa sin cumplirn.n eso sí, tarde pero he de llegar =), me hacen de verdad tan feliz el leer tus comentarios, no importa que me digas "trabaja, trabaja" al contrario eso siempre me da ánimos de apurarme a terminar los capítulos, y créeme no soy cruel a propósito jejeje es por cuestiones de la trama =), y muchas gracias por tus observaciones de mi redacción, me ayuda mucho que me digan en que me falla y que debo ir mejorando, créeme que lo tomo muy en cuenta, espero que se me hayan ido menos cosas en este capítulo, porque de por sí ya estoy cegatona O.O, y claro que no huyo de ti por el contrario siempre me acuerdo mucho y tus comentaros me alientan, y claro que si, "si se puede" n.n, cuídate mucho tu también y espero puedas ver este capítulo y te guste, nos estamos viendo, espero que muy pronto =).

**ilove-chan.-**Ahh enserio siento muy bonito que me digas que me está quedando muy bien, es un honor y una gran felicidad para mí que me digas eso =), lo que si lamento mucho es no actualizar tan pronto como lo esperas, créeme que lo intento pero lo voy escribiendo conforme se me ocurre y me da tiempo, pero me voy a esforzar más por no tardar tanto y claro que no quiero que mueras de angustia, aunque sé que siempre termino el capitulo en el peor momento posible u.u, ojala aun sigas esta historia y me da mucho gusto ver que ya empezaste a publicar tus historias, así se hace n.n y claro que me daré una vuelta por allá en cuanto pueda =).

**BlackCat.-**Gracias, que bueno que si me dejaste un comentario eso me alegra mucho, aunque te entiendo en eso de preferir ver las historias terminadas para no quedarse con la duda, mas cuando se trata de personas como yo que no se apuran a actualizar u.u, pero ahora que al fin lo hice, espero de verdad que sigas esta historia aunque ya haya pasado tiempo… mucho tiempo O.O, espero saber qué piensas de este n.n

**Angie C. Cullen.-**TT gracias, sé que me tardo mucho u.u, pero el que me digas que vale la pena tan bien me alegra n.n, si honestamente a m también me gusto mucho la forma en que llegaron a confesarse lo que sentían, de hecho había pensado en un par de formas, pero no sé, al final quedo esta y me gusto mucho, que bueno que a ti también n.n, se que Rei se comporta de forma incomprensible, pero está confundido, y aunque parece que Kai también se dejo caer por eso, solo diré que es cierto lo que dice el titulo "la esperanza es lo último que muere", ojala siguas leyendo esta historia n.n

**sheena-yukiko-25.-**Me da mucha pena oír eso, pero espero si encontrarme después tu historia por ahí, solo últimamente he tardado ya en pasarme por fanfiction a pesar de que siempre ha sido uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos el leer historias ahí, de si te puedes dar una idea con todo lo que tardo actualizando u.u pero solo esperemos que cualquiera de los dos, ya sea Rei o Kai recapaciten a tiempo n.n gracias por todo, ojala leas este capítulo y más aun que te guste.

**Sofía.- **Muchas gracias Sofí, una vez más te doy las gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer el capitulo y más aun para dejarme tu cometario yo se que luego tu andas muy ocupada aunque sean vacaciones, y ya ves otra vez estamos en ellas y apenas subo el siguiente capítulo, en vez de que ya estuviera estudiando para el examen de Teresa ¿verdad?, u.u es que tenía que aprovechar el momento de inspiración, de si lo había ido construyendo en partes, ya solo me faltaba darle el final, pero aquí esta, espero lo puedas leer y te guste, cuídate mucho y disfruta los últimos días que nos quedan n.n

Bien ahí están, disfruto mucho el contestar mis comentario n.n…ejem, espero de verdad no me haya faltado nadie porque de ser así no tendría forma de disculparme u.u

Finalmente espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, ojala haya sido de su agrado y espero también que de ser así, o aunque no lo haya sido y me quieran hacer una crítica constructiva, me lo hagan saber dejándome un review o mandándome un mensaje a **bakura(punto)17(arroba)hotmail(punto)com **que yo con todo el gusto del mundo leeré sus opiniones n.n ya saben, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias e incuso ideas serán bien recibidas, me despido y espero verlo en el siguiente capitulo n.n


End file.
